Al diablo con el oro
by Luthien99
Summary: Bilbo es un joven escritor sin inspiración, eso le hace buscar un empleo para poder pagar su piso en el centro de Barcelona. Gandalf le ayudará a entrar en una lujosa empresa, dirigida por Thorin, un hombre exraño que al parecer ya sabía de Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Buenas!**_

Aquí traigo un nuevo fanfic que ha surgido de un fin de semana lleno de inspiración y de feels gracias unos fics que he estado leyendo de esta pareja. Bueno, primero de todo advertir que es un **Bagginshield**, es decir que hay una relación entre Bilbo y Thorin, y no una relación de amistad. Aún no estoy muy segura de hacerlo muy explicito o no, de momento todo queda en el aire.

Otra cosa para aclarar es que fic es un **AU Modern**, es decir que todo esta ambientado en pleno siglo XXI y en la bonita ciudad de Barcelona.

También deciros que se me ha echo un tanto raro escribir temas actuales con los nombres de estos personajes, si queda un poco raro no dudéis en decídmelo.

Y lo de siempre: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, así como sus características. Todo es propiedad del gran J. R. R. TOLKIEN, yo solo lo tomo prestado para desahogar esta cantidad de feels acumulados durante tanto tiempo.

**Resumen:**

**Bilbo es un joven escritor sin inspiración, eso le hace buscar un empleo para poder pagar su piso en el centro de Barcelona. Gandalf le ayudará a entrar en una lujosa empresa, dirigida por Thorin, un hombre exraño que al parecer ya sabia de Bilbo.**

**Pero Bilbo no sabe donde se esta metiendo. Este es el principio de su aventura en un mundo lleno de peligros. ¿Pero quien sabe que surgirá en medio de esta jauria de lobos ambrientos?**

_Principalmente Bagginshield pero con Smaug de por medio__**.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Bilbo estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sabía que se enfrentaba a algo nuevo, desconocido e inesperado. Estaba sentado en una sala fría y bacía. No habían cuadros en las paredes blancas sin vida. Estaba sentado en una silla que pertenecía a una hilera de sillas azules. A su derecha había un gran ventanal de cristal a través de la cual se podía ver las agitadas y llenas calles de Barcelona.

Se recordó por que estaba allí y se armo de valor cuando:

—¿Bilbo Bolsón? —Al abrirse la puerta metálica de la sala de espera en la que se encontraba Bilbo, apareció un chico considerablemente joven. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un moño despeinado y algunos mechones caían lacios sobre sus hombros.

Bilbo se levantó de repente.

—Por aquí —dijo el chico, haciéndole pasar por la puerta.

—Gracias, —dijo Bilbo al pasar por la puerta, mientras el chico de cabellos dorados la hacía sentarse al otro lado de una mesa llena de papeles.

—Me presento, —decía el chico mientras rodeaba la mesa e iba directo a la silla negra de ruedas y se acomodaba—. Soy Fili, —le tenido la mano a Bilbo por encima de la mesa llena de papeles.

—Encantado—. Bilbo esbozó una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Bueno, —dijo con una sonrisa radiante—. Dime ¿Que te ha hecho venir a esta empresa?

—Gandalf es amigo mio desde hace un tiempo, y como sabe que busco trabajo me aconsejo que probara aquí. —Decía un poco menos nervioso, pues la clara y radiante sonrisa del joven le había tranquilizado y le daba la confianza necesaria.

—Verás Bilbo, esta empresa no suele acoger a nuevos empleados con frecuencia. Pero a petición misma del director y jefe nos ha llegado la notificación de que tiene una bacante para encargado de asuntos externos. No sé si sabes de que se trata, pero la finalidad de este empleo es que hagas todo lo que nosotros no podemos hacer, porque estamos aquí todo el día. No me mal interpretas, —Dijo entre risas—, no te dejaremos el trabajo sucio. Simplemente que tu tendrías que hacer los encargos, pedidos y confirmaciones fuera de nuestras oficinas.

—¿Algo así como relaciones públicas? —Preguntó Bilbo algo confuso—.

—No del todo, de eso nos encargamos mi hermano y yo—.

—¿Entonces?

—Digamos que tu te encargas de tratar con temas ajenos, ¿me explico?

—Sí... —dijo Bilbo no muy convencido—.

Sabía perfectamente que necesitaba ese trabajo, así que si se le ofrecía la oportunidad, no la rechazaría por nada del mundo. Estaba pasando por una situación algo complicada. Bilbo era un escritor sin inspiración, lo que hacia que fuera imposible que entrara cualquier ingreso en su nómina. Y, ya que sus padres le habían cerrado el grifo decidió que era hora de trabajar. Su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad no podía mantenerse solo.

—Bueno, Bilbo... He estado mirando tu currículum. Tienes una carrera y un máster, pero tu experiencia profesional es muy escasa.

—Entiendo.

—El problema es tu poca experiencia profesional, si no fuera por eso entrarías sin duda alguna, créeme. —Dijo Fili algo serio y escudriñando los papeles que yacían encima de su mesa—. Pero mi jefe me ha informado que vienes directamente recomendado por Gandalf.

—Así es—.

—En ese caso, le pasaré tu perfil a mi jefe directamente. —A Bilbo se le iluminó la cara.

Eso significaba que tenia una mera posibilidad de poder entrar en la empresa. Había estado ya en tres, y las tres le habían rechazado dado su poca experiencia profesional, ¿Pero como demonios iba a tener experiencia profesional si no le cogían en ningún lado?

—¿De veras?

—Por supuesto, estará más que encantado en ayudarme, —mintió. Sabia lo taciturno que se volvía su tío cuando le pedía ayuda. Había aveces que no se podía hablar con el—.

—Entonces ¿estamos en contacto?

—Por supuesto, tengo tu teléfono. —Dijo Fili—. No te preocupes, en poco recibirás una llamada.

—Perfecto, muchas gracias, —Bilbo le tendió la mano por encima de la mesa, este la estrechó con una sonrisa intachable—.

Entonces Bilbo salió por la puerta de metal por la que había entrado. Llego a la sala de espera en la que se encontraba al principio y salió de nuevo por otra puerta, y de esta fue hasta el ascensor principal del edificio.

Llego hasta la calle, estaba llena de gente. Gente que caminaba rápida y apresurada, sin pararse a darse cuenta de que en la cara de Bilbo irradiaba una sonrisa. ¡Por fin iba a conseguir un empleo! Bilbo estaba siendo extrañamente positivo, pues estaba harto de ver el baso medio vacío, necesitaba un cambio y gracias a Gandalf pronto tendría un empleo tranquilo en una bonita empresa con unas vistas maravillosas a las alborotadas calles de Barcelona..

Lo que Bilbo no sabía era de la manera en la que su vida iba a cambiar.

_**Continuará... **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas!**_

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. No es nada del otro mundo, pues no quiero hacer capítulos muy largos para no cansar y así poder actualizar con más frecuencia.

En este os presento a nuestro querido Thorin señor jefe. Y a sus querido sobrinos, como siempre en el meollo del asunto.

Como podrán ver es básicamente un** rencarnation, **un pelín adaptado. Pero no os preocupéis habrán muchos cambios respecto a la trama. No habrá un dragón ni oro atesorado en una montaña, en vez de eso habrán otras cosas, aguardad.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios y/o críticas constructivas. Ayudan con las ganas de escribir y actualizar, gracias.

¡Capítulo dentro!

_**Capítulo 2**_

Bajo de su ostentoso coche. Lo dejo aparcado justo delante de la puerta del edificio de vidrio. Un hombre trajeado se acerco a él, y sin apenas mirarle le tendió las llaves del coche.

—¿Lo aparco donde siempre, señor?

—Así es. —Su voz fue queda y sonora.

Iba trajeado de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una corbata azul anudada al rededor del cuello. El traje era azul oscuro, muy oscuro. Era un hombre alto de robusta espalda y brazos fornidos. Tenia el pelo largo y oscuro como la mismísima noche, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja bien echa.

La manera en la que se movía era majestuosa y templada, daba la sensación de estar delante de un rey o de alguien muy importante. Sus andares daban sensación de superioridad y sus ojos azules te observaban quedos y distantes, pero a la vez transmitían un calor inconfundible.

Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar a la última planta, donde se encontraba su despacho y las mejores oficinas.

Andaba sin mirar a su alrededor, pues confiaba sin duda en que todos sus trabajadores mas leales estuvieran haciendo el trabajo bien echo. Llegó hasta el final de todas las oficinas, hasta llegar a una pared de cristal. Era un despacho rectangular cuyas paredes eran completamente trasparentes.

Entró. Encima de su escritorio de madera negra estaba su café expreso de Mauri y un pasta de chocolate, que formaban parte de su pequeño ritual diario.

Se acomodó en la butaca de cuero negra, y espero en silencio bebiendo su café y ojeando informes

No tardo mucho en abrirse la puerta de cristal.

—Buenos días, tío, —Fili y Kili habían entrado en el despacho.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Thorin sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que ojeaba y sujetando en la otra mano el café, —¿Algo nuevo, chicos?

Fili cargaba cientos de informes amontonados sobre sus brazos. Y con la mirada le pidió ayuda a su hermano, que le cogió algunos y así Fili pudo tener mas movilidad.

—Hemos conseguido una cotización en Bolsa, hemos subido en la lista dos puestos. —Fili puso una carpeta llena de papeles sobre la mesa de Thorin—. Nos ha llegado un redactado del banco, han subido la tasa de intereses y necesitan que confirmes algo, —Dejo otro informe sobre el escritorio de madera negra—. Aquí tienes un mensaje urgente de un accionista que quiere hablar contigo, y este es un redactado de Mirkwood S.L.

—¿Y estos que quieren ahora? —Dijo Thorin algo molesto—.

—Al parecer están algo intranquilos al ver que hemos aumentado nuestra cotización en Bolsa des de el año pasado, respecto a ellos. —Fili puso tres carpetas verdes más sobre la mesa. Thorin resopló—. Eso son informes para firmar, nada importante.

—¿Algo más? —Dijo con la voz ronca—.

—¡Sí! —Kili dejó todas las carpetas que tenia sobre los brazos nuevamente a su hermano. —Tienes una invitación a una inauguración de la biblioteca pública en The Shire, recuerda que invertiste con un pequeño capital, tenemos el 25% de la empresa en acciones. —Kili se encargaba de las relaciones públicas y los eventos próximos de la empresa—. También recordarte de la cena del mes que viene, se reunirán accionistas y empresarios de toda la ciudad, y todos quieren saber de ti.

—Que bien, —dijo con sarcasmo—. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace.

—Mejor no mencionar que estará Thranduil, —Dijo Kili arrugando las cejas—.

—¿De veras tengo que ir a esa fiesta?

—Es totalmente necesario,—Admitió Kili, doblando los brazos a la altura de su pecho—.

—Bien, —Thorin suspiró—. Ahora podéis iros, tengo mucho trabajo.

Los dos jóvenes fueron hasta la puerta, Kili la abrió y salió.

—¡Ah, casi se me olvidaba! —Dijo Fili sujetando la puerta con el pie para que no se cerrara, y con las manos llenas de folios y carpetas—.

—Dime.

—Esta mañana ha venido el chico ese que nos recomendó Gandalf, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí, —Dijo Thorin distraído, pues no le dio apenas importancia—. ¿Y que tal? ¿Le ves capacitado para empezar ya?

—Me ha parecido majo, y parecía bastante agradecido de estar aquí.

—¿Tienes su currículum aquí? —Preguntó Thorin—.

—Sí... aquí esta. —Fili busco entre los papeles que tenia en mano y sacó un par de folios grapados. Se los entregó en mano a su tío, y espero a que lo leyera—.

Thorin se llevó un trago de café a la boca mientras examinaba el curriculum con indiferencia. Una carrera de periodismo, un máster en empresariales y poco más. Pero algo le llamó la atención, la fotografía.

Frunció las cejas y fijo sus azules ojos en el rostro de aquel joven.

—¿Algún problema? —Dijo Fili al ver el rostro encarado de su tío—.

—Le quiero dentro, inmediatamente, —dijo fulminante—.

—¿Que?

—¿No me has oído? Le quiero dentro de esta empresa, ¿Si?

—De acuerdo... —Fili se fue, cerrando tras de si la puerta de cristal.

Thorin se quedo mirando la fotografía del folio que tenia entre manos, un rostro redondo y simpático. Era un chico joven, más joven que él. Tenia el cabello castaño claro, casi dorado. Y unos graciosos rizos cubrían su cabeza.

_¿Bilbo Bolsón? No puede ser él... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas!**

**He tardado muy poquito en actualizar. ¡Muy raro en mi! Pero sufro de inspiración Bagginshield así que me paso el día escribiendo en mi libreta, lo malo es que luego he de pasarlo al portátil y eso me lleva más faena, porque entre que corrijo errores, cambio cosas y estudio catalán, no acabo nunca. En fin. **

**Muchas gracias a los dos personas que pusieron este fic entre sus favoritos o dejaron comentarios, realmente muchas gracias... ¡Significa mucho para mi!**

**Bueno este es el tercer capítulo, aviso que es algo aburrido... Al menos el principio, pero no os preocupéis por eso... Ya llegará lo interesante. **

**Bueno, como podrán ver no hago caps excesivamente largos y enrevesados. Más que nada es que quiero actualizar rápido y coger agilidad con este fic, adelantarlo. Espero que os parezca bien la idea de estos caps tan cortitos, ya me diréis algo.**

**El cuarto ya esta en proceso, así que nada más que decir...**

**Besos Lúthien.**

**¡Capítulo dentro!**

_Capítulo 3_

La ciudad restaba callada, las calles estaban tranquilas y frías. Era enero, un enero algo austero y frio. Aún así el cielo era claro, pero la cara del sol que cubría el mundo no irradiaba el suficiente calor como para mantener calientes las mano de Bilbo, que caminaba apresurado por las frías calles.

Lucía una gabardina gris, y unos pantalones tejanos algo viejos, pero que le sentaban bien. Al rededor de su cuello llevaba una bufanda granate de lana. Pero sus manos quedaban descubiertas y expuestas al frio invierno de enero.

Caminaba por una calle poco transitada, y con las prisas que llevaba no se detenía en fijarse en quien le pasaba por el lado. Simplemente seguía caminando ensimismado.

Llegó al supermercado del barrio, aquel al que siempre solía acudir. Entró y fue directamente a coger una cesta para ir poniendo la compra.

Cogió solamente lo que necesitaba para subsistir aquella semana. Comía y cenaba en casa, no podía permitirse comer fuera o salir a cenar con frecuencia, pues no disponía de mucho dinero para poder derrocharlo así como así. Con unas cuantas latas de comida envasada, un par de pizzas congeladas, un poco de fruta y unas galletas, podría pasaría la semana. Así que fue a la caja, dispuesto a pagar. Sacó la cartera y pagó en efectivo. Cogió una bolsa de plástico y fue hasta la puerta. Ya había acabado su compra semanal.

—Buenas tardes, señor—.

En la entrada del supermercado había una niña con dos coletas y una caja llena de pulsearas y objetos hechos a mano.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —dijo con la mayor de sus sonrisas—.

—¿Quiere comprarme algo? —La niña extendió la caja que tenia ante la cara de Bilbo, y él echo un vistazo—.

Bilbo se paró y miró con tranquilidad. Miró las cosas que la niña tenía en la caja, era curioso todas las manualidades hechas por ellas. Collares, pulseras, llaveros, colgantes, etc.

—Este es muy bonito. —Bilbo cogió delicadamente una pulsera de cuero marrón que tenía colgado un dibujo de una bellota tallado en un trozo pequeño de madera—.

—Ese cuesta tan solo un euro. —Dijo la niña con una tímida sonrisa—.

Bilbo sonrió.

Sacó de nuevo la cartera y de ella una moneda de dos euros.

—Toma, —dijo sonriendo—. Quédate con el cambio.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor. —La niña guardó en su bolsillo los dos euros como si de un tesoro se tratase—.

Antes de irse, dejó durante unos instantes la bolsa de plástico con la compra en el suelo, y se anudó la pulsera en la muñeca. Hizo un nudo fuerte para que no pudiera caerse. Era realmente hermosa.

No supo el porque, pero se fijo instantáneamente en esa pequeña bellota tallada en madera. Era algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, algo que le provocaba un fuerte nudo en el pecho, un calor asfixiante. Ni siquiera el lo supo entender, pero se sintió reconfortado de llevar atada a su muñeca aquella extraña y curiosa pulsera.

Salió de sus ensimismamientos y cogiendo la bolsa del suelo, empezó a caminar.

La fría lluvia empezó a caer sobre el mundo y Bilbo corrió, bolsa en mano, calle arriba.

La lluvia caía sobre sus mechones dorados y los aplastaba contra su cabeza. Algunos se le quedaron pegados en la frente, pero siguió corriendo hacía su apartamento.

Al llegar a la portería sacó las llaves y rápidamente entró en el portal. Se sacudió el pelo con sus manos, mojando el suelo con las gotas de agua que caían.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

—Al fin en casa.

Dejó caer las llaves sobre la mesa principal, y quitándose la empapada chaqueta y los zapatos mojados, fue a encender el radiocasete. Un día tan triste como ese, en el que el cielo lloraba sin descanso, se necesitaba un poco de calma y alegría. ¿Y que era lo único que podía apaciguarle? La música.

Empezó a sonar bajito_ Hey Jude _de _The Beatles _y el mundo se tornó nuevamente de color para el joven Bilbo.

Encendió su portátil y se sentó en la butaca roja frente el calefactor. Miró el correo, como tenía por costumbre.

Nada.

No había nada que valiera la pena contestar. Un anuncio de una compañía de teléfono y un par de notificaciones de _Facebook _requiriendo su atención para jugar al _Candy Crash Saga. _

Nada que a Bilbo le interesara. El esperaba otra cosa.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono fijo.

Un_ ring_ puso de puié al joven, haciendo que el portátil cayera a un lado.

Fue hasta el mueble donde se encontraba el fijo.

—¿Diga? —Dijo llevándose el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿_Bilbo Bolsón?_ —Dijo una voz poco conocida para el chico—.

—El mismo... ¿De parte de...?

—_Soy Fili, ¿me recuerda? De Erebor S.L_.

—¡Ah, sí, sí! Fili... ¿Dime? —Dijo esbozando una sonrisa—.

—_Buenas noticias, compañero. Al parecer le has gustado a mi jefe... sin dada ha aceptado tu admisión inmediata a la empresa. Empiezas mañana._

—¿De veras?

—_Por supuesto, hablo en serio_—.

Bilbo salía de su asombro. ¿Un trabajo decente? ¡Por fin! No podía creerlo...

—_¿Sigues ahí?_ —Preguntó Fili a través del teléfono—.

—¡Sí, sí! Perdona, es que no salgo de mi asombro... ¿Que decías?

—_Mañana empiezas a las 7:00h en punto. Si llegas tarde tan solo un minuto podrías encontrarte con Thorin, y no le gusta que nadie llegue después de él._

—¿Y Thorin es...?

—_¡El jefe! _—Dijo casi gritando—. _Más vale que no té tomes muchas libertadas, ¿Acaso no té imaginas porque tenemos una bacante en tu puesto?_

—Me lo imagino—, dijo Bilbo—.

—_Thorin lo echo a la calle por tratar con el enemigo,_ —Fili hablaba más bajo—.

—¿El enemigo?

—_Mi querido amigo... cuando lleves aquí un tiempo lo entenderás todo muchísimo mejor, _—Dijo Fili—.

—Eso espero, —Bilbo estaba algo confundido, demasiadas emociones en un momento. Volvió en si—. ¡Fili! Una pregunta...

—_Dime, _—dijo el chico a través del teléfono—.

—¿He de venir con traje? —preguntó Bilbo algo curioso—.

—_No es necesario, no te preocupes... A menos que el jefe diga lo contrario. Pero tranquilo, mañana podrás hablar con él, espero... Últimamente hay mucho follón por aquí. Nos vendrá muy bien tu ayuda. _

—Bien, pues hasta mañana entonces.

—_Sí, una cosa más... Mañana tendrás que presentarte en el despacho de Bofur. Él té dirá a dónde has de ir. Tu primera tarea en Erebor S.L. Estarás contento. _

Bilbo sonrió, —no sabes cuanto—.

—_Me despido ahora, buenas tardes compañero y hasta mañana._

—Hasta mañana, —y colgó—.

Bilbo tenía trabajo, mañana empezaría su primera jornada en una empresa del centro llamada Erebor S.L. Y estaba total y absolutamente aterrado.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas!**

**Sí, lo sé... He tardado en actualizar más de los esperado. Espero que no me lo tengan mucho en cuenta. Esperaba tardar menos, pero he estado muy ocupada esta semana, seguramente tarde un poco más en actualizar ahora, dado que los capítulos serán más largos. Este es más largo, todo se tiene que decir... No mucho, pero lo es. Solo les advierto de una cosa, si os gusta de verdad, os quedaréis con ganas de más.**

**¡Ya me dirán que les parece! De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, de verás ¡Son muy importantes para mi!**

**Besos, Lúhtien.**

**¡Capítulo dentro!**

Llegó hasta la puerta, una puerta de cristal giratoria que daba paso a un gran recibidor muy abierto y espacioso con mucha gente e inundado de brillante luz. Todo el mundo iba de aquí para allá, la gente se movía sin preocuparse de quien pasaba por su lado, iban y venían apresurados.

Bilbo fue hasta el ascensor, y se dispuso a subir hasta la última planta como Fili le había explicado el día anterior.

Llegó y atravesó una sala de espera totalmente vacía. Se encontró entonces en una recepción muy amplía, de paredes blancas y un pequeño mostrador metálico. Detrás de él había una mujer de tez blanca y pelo ondulado y largo hasta el pecho. La mujer se giró y miró al joven . Llevaba un micro de la oreja hasta la comisura misma del labio. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, y dijo entonces:

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor? —La mujer mascaba chicle descaradamente, abriendo y cerrando mucho la boca—.

—Sí, soy Bilbo Bolsón... Soy nuevo, hoy es mi primer día, —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—.

—¿Tú primer día? Ya veo, —miró a Bilbo de arriba a bajo y subió las cejas—.

—¿Algún problema? —Bilbo se había ofendido por la mirada discriminatoria y descarada que le había dedicado la mujer rubia. Empezó a estar molesto por el descaro de la mujer—.

—No, —dijo seca y frunciendo los labios—. ¿Bilbo Bolsón, eh?

—Sí.

—Déjame tú carnet de identidad.

—¿El DNI? —Preguntó Bilbo—.

—Sí, —respondió—.

Bilbo sacó su cartera y de ella el DNI. Pasó su mano con el DNI por encima del mostrador metálico. La mujer tendió su mano y lo cogió.

—Después de comer, en el primer descanso, tendrá que venir a buscar su identificación. Sin ella no podrá acceder a nuestras instalaciones. —Decía sin mirarle y moviendo el ratón y tecleando las teclas del ordenador de mesa frente a ella—. Y tengo aquí apuntado que tengo que dejarte entrar a hablar con Bofur, ¿Me equivoco?

—No, —dijo seco—. Fili me llamó ayer para aclarar lo que tenía que hacer. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—¿Fili? —Dijo extrañada—. El señor Fili nunca suele tener trato directo con el personal nuevo.

—Tubo que ser importante, ¿No té parece? —Dijo victorioso, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—.

—Supongo... —La mujer no hizo mucho caso—. Mira, la oficina de Bofur esta en aquella dirección.

—Vale, perfecto.

—La puerta 111. Sí hay algún problema no dudes en preguntar.

—Gracias. —Bilbo se despidió con una sonrisa de suficiencia—.

Bilbo fue en la dirección que la recepcionista le había indicado. Dio a un pasillo larguísimo lleno de despachos de cristal. Atravesó el inmenso pasillo de puertas e inmediatamente llegó hasta la 111, el despacho perteneciente a Bofur.

Eran robustas puertas de madera oscura, el picaporte era de color dorado, pequeño y cuadrado. Llamó a la puerta, algo vergonzoso y entró sin demora alguna.

Había un escritorio como el que se había encontrado el día anterior al hablar con Fili. Era metálico y lleno de papeles y carpetas. También había un ordenador y un par de fotos sobre la mesa. A ambos lados de la habitación habían fuertes y grandes armarios metálicos, como la mesa. Y las paredes eran blancas de fuerte piedra. Excepto las dos paredes que daban, una a la calle y otra al pasillo, respectivamente, que eran de cristal.

En la silla marrón que estaba justo detrás del escritorio metálico había un hombre sentado que jugaba con un cubo de rúbic. Al ver a Bilbo, allí frente a él, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y metió el cubo de rúbic en él de un golpe.

—Tranquilo, —rió Bilbo—. No se lo diré al jefe, —bromeo—.

—¿Bilbo Bolsón, verdad? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios y pasando su mano por encima de la mesa y estrechándola con la mano de Bilbo—.

—El mismo. —Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas—.

—Encantado, yo soy Bofur, —Bilbo asintió—. Bueno, Fili me dijo que hoy era tu primer día y que tenía que ponerte un poco al tanto de todo esto, de que hacemos aquí y eso...

—Sí, bueno de momento nadie me ha dicho que debo hacer con exactitud.

—¿No?

—La verdad es que no, —dijo Bilbo recapacitando sobre que había cogido un trabajo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía en que consistía—.

—A ver, tú función básicamente es ir de aquí para allá. Has de hacer recados constantemente.

—¿No seré el chico de los cafés, verdad?

—¡No, no! Tranquilo, —dijo entre risas—. Es algo más. Aunque si alguna vez Thorin te lo pide, se lo traes.

—Vaya, le tenéis mucho miedo, ¿o que?

—Miedo ¡No! Es que le tenemos mucho respeto, eso es todo. Es alguien muy importante y respetado allá a donde va.

—Sí té digo la verdad aún no sé muy bien a que se dedica esta empresa.

—¡Madre mía, no tienes idea de nada! —Exclamó preocupado Bofur—. ¿Habrás firmado y leído el contrato al menos, verdad?

—¿Contrato?

Bofur se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Tu con quien has hablado?

—Con Fili, —respondió algo confuso el joven Bilbo—.

—Ese chico solo tiene dragones en la cabeza, de verdad... —Se centró de nuevo—. A ver, te explico... Esta empresa se dedica principalmente ha ganar dinero. No me mal interpretes, pero es verdad. —hizo una pausa—. Thorin mueve mucho hilos y siempre esta arriba en la lista de accionistas en Bolsa. Lo que quiere más que nada es comprar empresas, se hace de oro así. Compra empresas o invierte en ellas, empresas que están al borde del crack, y hace todo lo posible para que vuelva a triunfar. ¿Lo entiendes?

Bilbo afirmó.

—¿Has oído hablar de Mirkwood S.L.?

—No mucho...

—Bueno pues es algo por el estilo. Resumiendo, somos una empresa que se dedica a comprar otras empresas al borde de la quiebra, y Thorin no sé como lo hace pero consigue que salgan de la quiebra. Hace que ganen mucho dinero y como ha invertido una gran cantidad de dinero y tiene muchas acciones recupera mucho del dinero que ha invertido.

—Él lleva el mando, ¿No?

—Exacto. Él es el que lleva la satén por la manga, —dijo Bofur—.

—Ya veo...

—Bueno, ¿No has firmado el contrato, verdad? —Bilbo negó ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Así como quiere Fili que empieces?

—Parecía muy seguro cunado me llamó...

—Menudo, de verdad que no se como Thorin le da tanta responsabilidad... Esta en la luna.

—Es muy simpático,—dijo Bilbo—.

—Y porque no has conocido a su hermano, Kili... No te recuperarías, —le dijo a Bilbo con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pero son muy buena gente, de eso no hay duda.

—¿Fili y Kili? Curioso, —Bilbo rió—.

—Son los sobrinos del jefe.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Bilbo—.

—Sí, —afirmó—. Posiblemente sea Fili quien herede esta empresa.

—¿El jefe no tiene familia e hijos?

—De momento, que yo sepa, no. —dijo Bofur—.

—Será joven, entonces. —Bilbo no sabía porque estaba comportándose de aquella manera. Sin darse cuenta estaba siendo demasiado cotilla. No sabía porque el jefe, tan querido y a la vez temido, estaba levantando tanta intriga sobre él.

—No te creas, tendrá ya sus añitos.

Bilbo pensó, entonces, en que clase de hombre sería el ''jefe''. Todos parecían tenerle un respeto imponente por encima de todo. Daba la impresión de ser alguien controlador y frío, distante y seguro.

—¡Ven! Levántate, —Bilbo le hizo caso—.

Bofur le acompañó hasta la puerta y le cedió el paso, y luego salió él.

—¿A donde vamos? —Preguntó Bilbo quedándose quieto en el pasillo—.

—Vamos a ver a Balín. Tienes que firmar un contrato, señor Bolsón.

—Nadie me dijo nada de un contrato... —dijo Bilbo—.

—Eso es porque Fili no se entera de nada. —Bofur hablaba tranquilo, siempre con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios—. Tu no te preocupes , después de esto podrás empezar.

—Aún no me has dicho en que consiste mi trabajo.

—Eso té lo explicará mucho mejor el jefe, ¡Vamos!

En el mismo pasillo habían un sin fin de puertas a ambos lados. Bilbo juro contar 12 puertas, pero no se esmero demasiado en hacerlo.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta más grande de cristal. Dentro Bilbo pudo distinguir un mostrador y detrás una mujer esbelta de roja melena. Y a sus espaldas había una puerta negra más grande que ninguna. La puerta de abría de dentro hacía afuera y daba a un despacho de cristal muy amplio. Bilbo no alcanzó a ver quien se movía en su interior.

Él y Bofur se pararon ante uno de los despachos, el 102. Y antes de poder entrar Bilbo se dio cuenta de que había en su interior un señor de anciana edad detrás del escritorio metálico, que estaba en medio del despacho.

Bofur abrió la puerta y entró sin llamar.

—¡Balín! —dijo con un sonrisa—. Este es el nuevo.

—¡Oh! —el viejo gozaba de una amable y apacible voz, y su gran sonrisa era sincera—. Así que ya está aquí el señor Bolsón. —Se acercó a Bilbo, levantándose de la silla y rodeando la mesa. —Encantado, Bilbo—. Balín estrechó su mano con la suya—.

—Igualmente,—dijo Bilbo—

Balin se giró hacía Bofur.

—¿Enseñándole las instalaciones?

—No, aún no puedo... No ha firmado el contrato, —respondió Bofur—.

—¿Fili no le hizo firmar el contrato?

—Al parecer no.

—Menudo chico, tan despistado como su hermano. —Bofur y Balín rieron. Bilbo simplemente sonrió. Estaba empezando a marearse, demasiadas gente nueva por conocer. Eso salía de sus esquemas como persona.

—¿Bueno, entonces a que esperamos para firmar el contrato?

—¿Tenemos que ir a ver a Thorin, verdad? —Dijo Bofur. Bilbo se inquietó,_ el jefe..._—

—Sí, —Respondió Balín—. Ya le llevo yo Bofur. Si quieres vete.

—Vale, gracias. —Bofur se dio media vuelta y volvió a su despacho. Mientras se iba dijo: —Tráemelo luego, que tengo que mandarle su faena.

—Sí, sí... No hay problema.

Balín cogió unos papeles de una estantería . Era una especie de dossier con una grapa en una esquina. Bilbo solo pudo ver muchas letras y una cantidad infame de folios.

—Vamos chico ¡Vayamos a ver a Thorin! Cuando antes acabemos antes podrás empezar a trabajar. —Balín salió con Bilbo del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de si—.

Fueron pasillo a través. Pasando por mcuhas pertas y fue entonces cuando llegaron al mostrador donde había la mujer pelirroja que Bilbo había visto antes.

—¡Hola April!

—Balín... ¿Necesitas hablar con Thorin? —dijo la chica pelirroja—.

—Sí, tiene que firmar el contrato del señor Bolsón.

—¿Este es el nuevo? —preguntó—.

—El mismo—.

Todo el mundo parecía saber de él. Todo el mundo sabía de él pero no como Bilbo, sino como el ''nuevo''. Odiaba eso, pero le llevaría un tiempo librarse de ese ridículo mote.

Se había mantenido al margen de todas las conversaciones entro los empleados que había conocido. Casi no había dicho ni media palabra, únicamente se había dignado a compartir saludos, nada más.

—Thorin está libre, —Bilbo miró a la chica de detrás del mostrador. Supuso que no tendría más de 25 años. Era joven, esbelta y guapa—. Pero tiene una reunión en 20 minutos con un enviado de The Lake Town. Yo no tardaría mucho... Sabes que a Thorin no le gusta hacerse esperar.

—Será un momento, April no te preocupes... —Dijo Balín con una sonrisa—.

—¿Seguro? Si os dejo entrar, luego a lo mejor me cae una buena bronca...

—No creo, soy yo. Thorin nunca se enfada si soy yo, —esbozó una sonrisa más grande aún—.

—¿Y el otro día? —April alzó una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa torcida—.

—April, el tiempo pasa...

—¡Vale! Pasad. —dijo finalmente—. Pero no tardéis.

Pasaron hasta la puerta negra que daba paso al despacho transparente. Bilbo vio una sombra dentro, un hombre de pie mirando al exterior. Estaba girado. Bilbo solo pudo verle la espalda y el traje oscuro antes de entrar. Pero en meno de lo que pensó ya estaba dentro.

Balín había movido su cuerpo hasta dentro del despacho y Bilbo automáticamente había movido sus pies hasta allí, siguiendo al hombre de barba blanca.

Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, provocando un fuerte ruido que lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Bilbo se quedo, entonces, mirando al hombre de traje oscuro y fuertes espaldas que estaba ante ellos. Era un traje de dos piezas, ceñido a la cintura y de color azul oscuro.

Su pelo negro se juntaba en su nuca en una coleta baja bien echa. Tenía el pelo largo, oscuro y ondulado. Bilbo se fijó que a ambos lados de la cabeza salían unas graciosas trenzas. Supuso que se trataba de unos mechones no lo suficientemente largos como para llegar a la coleta.

Balín pronunció, entonces, las primeras palabras desde que habían entrado al despacho.

—Buenas días, Thorin.

—Buenos días mi querido amigo. —se giró—.

Thorin aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Bilbo en la sala. Cuando le vio se quedó uno durante unos segundo largos mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Te presento a Bilbo, —rió—. Es el nuevo empleado. Hemos venido para firmar su contrato.

Thorin seguía mirando al joven Bilbo con las cejas encaradas—. Al parecer Fili no sé acordó de dárselo. Y esta mañana al llegar, Bofur se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene contrato aún.

Thorin no apartaba la vista y Blbo por supuesto no iba hacerlo, supuso que tampoco quiso.

Su cara era ruda, de ancha frente y nariz providente. Pero a pesar de ser rudo, en su mirada Bilbo encontró el cielo claro y abierto. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar mismo, como el cielo en un día de verano.

Bilbo vio como poco a poco esos ojos se acercaban más a él, rodeando la sala y llegando hasta donde el se encontraba, y sin dejar de mirarle dijo:

—Así qué, este es el nuevo...

_''So, this is the Hobbit...''_

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenas!**

**¿Cuanto tiempo, no? Sí, lo sé... He tardado mucho en actualizar y lo siento, pero es que he estado muy pero que muy liada con el instituto. He tenido un examen de matemáticas y bueno, prefiero no saber la nota... A parte, he tenido mucho problemas con la inspiración: Venía, se iba, venía, se iba y así durante días... Y cuando venía no podía escribir porque tenía que estudiar. ¡Pero ya está aquí! Y lo sé, no es gran cosa y supongo que os esperáis mucho más, porque claro es cuando se conocen y tal... Así que acepto todo tipo de críticas (constructivas, por favor) me lo tengo merecido. **

**Otra cosita... Muchas muchas gracias a los que dejáis reviews, y aunque los últimos no he tenido tiempo de responder, no os preocupéis... Yo siempre respondo todos los reviews, así que quedan pendientes y ahorita mismo me pongo! De todos modos, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Creo que no tengo que decir nada más, así que...**

**¡Capítulo dentro!**

Thorin ya no tenía aquella sensación, aquella sensación que tenía cada mañana cuando se despertaba. Cuando miraba el techo negro de su habitación buscando en su mente el recuerdo de aquel rostro. Pero ninguna noche lo encontraba, y entonces tenía esa sensación durante todo el día. La sensación de estar perdido, sin un rumbo, sin nadie a su lado. No era un sensación muy agradable. Más bien sentía un vacío existencial en su pecho, como un hueco.

Pero aquella mañana, cuando el nuevo empleado de su empresa había llegado a su despacho, había dejado de tener aquella sensación de vacío.

Se había dado cuenta de que el rostro que buscaba cada noche en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, estaba frente a él.

Lo sabía, sabía que era él.

Una vez mientras soñaba con aquellos ojos aún no conocidos, con aquella sonrisa sincera y con su pelo del color del oro, se dijo que jamás olvidaría algo tan hermoso, que jamás lo dejaría de buscar y que jamás se rendiría.

Pero no tubo que luchar mucho por ello, pues él solito había llegado por su propio pie hasta Thorin.

—¿Así que no tiene experiencia profesional, señor Bolsón? —Thorin hablaba mientras sus ojos azules estaban fijos totalmente en el joven Bilbo. Escudriñó cada pequeño detalle en él, cada expresión en su rostro, cada destello en sus ojos.

—La verdad es que no... No puedes tener mucha experiencia profesional si no te cogen en ningún sitio. —Dijo Bilbo curvando vagamente la comisura de su labio, intentado parecer una sonrisa torcida—. Este será el primero en mi curriculum.

_Esperemos que el último. —_Thorin deseó que esos ojos se quedaran siempre a su lado—.

—Y como veo aquí, —dijo cogiendo un folio de su escritorio—. Has estudiado empresariales y economía... Y tienes un máster en relaciones públicas.

—Sí, —dijo Bilbo—. En su día parecía más rentable estudiar eso, pero visto el plan, no hay mucho trabajo...

La voz de Bilbo vibró y se esparció por todo el cuerpo de Thorin haciéndole temblar. Pero ni Bilbo ni Balín, que estaban delante de él, se dieron cuenta.

—Ya veo... —A Thorin le costó horrores apartar la vista de los ojos de Bilbo para mirar a Balín—.

Este sonreía, pues se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que Thorin fijaba su mirada en el joven Bilbo.

—¿Ves algún problema para que entre? —preguntó Thorin a su amigo—.

—Ninguno, solo veo ventajas... —dijo Balín—.

Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse alagado. _¿Ventajas? ¿Porque? ¿Tan necesario era?_

—Entonces no nos demoremos más en firmar el contrato, —dijo Thorin volviendo a fijar la mirada en Bilbo—.

_¿Porque me mira?_ —pensaba Bilbo—. Oh dios mio... Sus ojos...

Bilbo tampoco apartaba la mirada de aquellos ojos de color del cielo claro. Dentro de aquellos ojos había un universo diferente, nuevo, libre.

Bilbo quiso estar dentro de ellos.

—¿Lo firmamos entones? —Balín cortó la conexión—.

—Sí, —Thorin volvió en si—.

Balín cogió un bolígrafo de la mesa y acercando el dossier hasta él, fue hasta la última página y lo firmó. Luego se lo pasó a Thorin, y este hizo lo mismo.

Cuando acabó de firmarlo levantó su mirada hasta Bilbo y movió el dossier hasta dejarlo a su alcance. Luego movió su mano por encima de la mesa, con el bolígrafo para dárselo a Bilbo.

Este levantó su mano como acto reflejo para cogerlo.

Algo se accionó.

_El contacto con su mano, su mano áspera._

_El contacto con su mano, su mano suave. _

_Más._

_Más._

En aquel momento los dos pensaron exactamente lo mismo. Querían más. Más de aquella sensación que había recorrido sus cuerpos al compartir aquella caricia al coger el bolígrafo. Había sido como una explosión en mitad de su pecho, como un estallido de emociones que se aferraba con fuerza a sus gargantas.

Ambos quisieron deshacerse de aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas, pues al fin y al cabo eran desconocidos, apenas se conocían.

Bilbo bajó la cabeza entonces hacía el papel que tenía que firmar. Se dispuso entonces a hacerlo, pero se paró en seco antes de que la punta del bolígrafo tocara el papel.

—¿Algún problema, señor Bolsón? —Thorin le miró con las cejas fruncidas y extrañado—.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó el joven—. Quiero decir... Nadie me ha dicho que tengo que hacer...

Antes de que Balín o Thorin gesticularan palabra, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Era April, la secretaria de Thorin.

Se quedó en el umbral dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que había interrumpido la conversación.

—Perdón, —miró a Thorin con temor—. Vengo a informarte de que Bardo de The Lake Town ya está aquí.

Thorin se llevó una mano a la sien.

—Oh, dios... No me acordaba de la reunión._ Los ojos de este chico te han aturdido, serás idiota... _—Pensó de si mismo—.

—¿Entonces firmamos o qué? —Dijo Balin haciendo que Thorin le mirara de nuevo—. ¿Señor Bolsón?

Bilbo se sintió meramente observado. Los ojos azules de Thorin estaban nuevamente fijos en él, y eso le puso nervioso. Y no sabía tomar buenas decisiones cuando estaba nervioso.

—¿Pero cual es exactamente mi función? —Volvió a reivindicar el joven—.

—Firma, y quédate a mi reunión con The Lake Town... Aprenderá muy rápido, señor Bolsón. —Thorin torció una sonrisa—. Confíe en mi. —dijo seguro—.

_¿Y ahora que haces, Bilbo? ¿Firmas o te largas de esta empresa de locos? Hay muchos trabajos por ahí ¿No? Pero... ¿Esos ojos? ¿Donde los he visto yo antes? ¿Firmo? ¿Me voy? ¿Firmo? ¿Me voy? ¿Dios que hago? Esos ojos... _

Antes de poder responder todas sus preguntas, el bolígrafo ya se estaba deslizando sobre el papel, dejando bien marcada su firma. Bilbo se había dejado llevar por su impulso, por ese pequeño impulso que esos ojos azules habían incitado.

_Signed: Thorin son of Thrain_

_Witnessed: Balin son of Fundin_

_Buglar: **Bilbo Baggins**_

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Buenas! **

**No se pueden quejar, ha sido muy pero que muy corta la espera. ¿o no? A penas han pasado tres días des de que actualicé por última vez. Y bueno, como se quedaron con ganas de más aquí tienen un cap con muchos feels, o esa fue la sensación que me dio a mi mientras escribía. **

**En fin... Espero ansiosa su opinión del cap. Como siempre es un placer los reviews que muchos me enviáis, son geniales y me sacan una sonrisa durante todo el día. Y siento si soy muy lenta contestando, es que escribir el fic y contestar comentarios no se puede hacer a la vez, o una o la otra. Así que ya contestaré reviews, pero mejor actualizo que os hará más ilusión...**

**Espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente, hasta entonces,**

**Besos, Lúthien.**

**¡Capítulo dentro!**

—¿Café?

Thorin tenía en sus manos una pequeña tetera metálica y ante ella dos vasos de cristal dispuestos a ser llenados de café. El hombre estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio y sentado, ante él, estaba Bardo de The Lake Town. Tenía entre los brazos una cartera de cuero marrón. Y se le veía algo nervioso.

—Sí, por favor... —dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa—.

Bilbo no dijo nada, a él no se le había ofrecido café.

Estaba sentado a un lado de la sala, en una butaca. Des de esa posición podía ver toda la inmensa sala, el inmenso despacho de Thorin. Era transparente por el lado que daba a la recepción. Bilbo pudo ver a April moviéndose en su escritorio. Y al otro lado del despacho había un enorme ventanal que daba a las calles, las calles llenas de una Barcelona en hora punta. Justo en frente de él se encontraba el escritorio de Thorin. Estaba muy ordenado, en comparación con el de Fili o el de Bofur. Tenía un ordenador Mac enorme y algunas carpetas azules que reposaban encima del escritorio de madera negra. Al final de la sala había un pequeño armario de color madera negra, al igual que el escritorio. Y sobre él habían estanterías llenas de libros.

En el armario reposaban un jarrón con flores rojas que resaltaban en la blanquecina estancia. Era como una mancha de pintura en una pared lisa y blanca. Al lado del jarrón hacía un marco de foto. Des de la distancia Bilbo no pudo distinguir con exactitud que hacía en la foto. Solo pudo ver tres personas. Dos hombres y una mujer. Los tres eran de cabellos oscuros y largos, y los hombres tenían una barba prominente. Supuso que uno de ellos era Thorin, su jefe.

—¿Señor Bolsón? ¿Quiere café?

La vez de Thorin le sacó de su ensimismamiento haciéndole temblar. Que voz...

—No, no gracias... Ya he tomado, —dijo dándose cuenta de que ambos se habían dado cuenta de su despiste. ¿Que pensaría ahora Thorin de él? ¿Que vivía en la Luna de Valencia? _Soy un completo desastre. Presta atención , Bilbo... ¿Quieres conservar este trabajo, no? No hace ni media hora que he empezado y ya estoy dando mala impresión... _

—Bien, pues empecemos... —Thorin se acomodó tras su escritorio, sentándose en la silla de cuero—.Dígame señor Bardo, ¿Cual es su oferta?

—Vale, a ver... —Bardo metió la mano en la cartera marrón y saco unos folios grapados en una esquina en el borde—. Este es el documento que me dio, aquí tienes. Esta todo al día, según lo acordado. —Sí, bueno... Pero no esta firmado,—dijo Thorin—. Dijimos que para poder empezar con el trato tendría que estar firmado por su superior.

Bilbo no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pudo fijarse en que Thorin se había empezado a alterar al ver que el documento no estaba firmado. Bilbo pudo ver como sus ojos se contraían y sus cejas se arrugaban-

—Ese es el problema, verá... —Bardo sacó otro documento de la cartera marrón—. Me han ofrecido una oferta mucho mejor de la que me ofreció usted... —dijo nervioso—.

Thorin cogió los folios con furia.

_Mirkwood S.L. _

_Benefició: 290,000€ +IVA_

_El señor Oropherion acepta al validación de este documento con la firma exclusiva del máximo representante de la empresa. _

_No se aceptará devolución en ningún caso._

_En caso de quiebra se devolverá a la empresa Mirkwood S. parte del benefició total que en su día se ofreció a cambio de las acciones firmadas. _

_Firma del director general/propietario:_

—¿Se puede saber que narices es esto? —Thorin no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido que hizo dar un salto de su asiento a Bardo—. ¡Acordamos que nada de tratos con otras empresas!

—Mi superior así me lo ha encargado, miré... Señor Oakenshield, yo simplemente acato ordenes... —dijo Bardo nervioso—. Me han dicho que le informe de esta otra oferta antes de firmar el papeleo con usted, tenemos otras ofertas, eso es todo...

Thorin se levantó de golpe, sin mirar a penas a Bilbo. Estaba muy enfadado, se podía vislumbrar en sus ojos.

Fue hasta el mueble bar que había al otro lado de la sala, y de allí sacó un baso con hielo y se sirvió un Whisky. Llenó el baso hasta la mitad y se dedicó a moverse por el despacho hasta llegar al lado de Bilbo. Se quedó de pie junto a él.

—Mire y aprenda, señor Bolsón. Lo que ahora mismo esta haciendo el señor Bardo es lo que usted no debe hacer en ningún caso... Traicionar a sus aliados.

Bilbo le miraba atónito.

—Señor Oakenshield, entiendo que esto le suponga incomodo. —Bardo se revolvió nervosos en su asiento—. Pero verá... aún no se ha firmado nada con el señor Thranduil ni con usted. Mi jefe lo unico que ha echo es investigar sobre las posibles opciones a escoger. No se trata de una operación sencilla, si usted me entiendo. Estamos hablando de mucho dinero.

—Eso es lo que mueve a la gente... el dinero. Solo buscan dinero. —Thorin fue hasta la pared de cristal que daba a la calle vaso en mano—. Menudo mundo, ¿Cierto señor Bolsón?

Bilbo se sintió un extraño. Estaba presenciando un acto muy importante entre hombres de negocios de alto estanding, era como un pez fuera del agua. No entendía que hacía allí.

—Supongo... —dijo nervioso—.

Thorin mantenía su vista fija en el bullicío de la gente en la calle.

—Entonces, ¿tiene otra contra oferta? —dijo Bardo—.

—¿Así que ese ha sido el motivo de su visita, no? Quiere convertir esta compra en una subasta, cuyo ganador sea el mejor postor. —Thorin le dio un trago al Whisky—. Lo malo del asunto, es que no sé si estoy dispuesto a pagar tal cantidad por una empresa que apenas tiene ingresos y que en caso de quiebra no sé como haríais para devolverme mi dinero invertido en la financia.

Bilbo juró asustarse al ver los ojos coléricos de Thorin pronunciando aquellas ultimas palabras. Se había acercado a Bardo, vaso en mano, y con la mirada fija en él. Bilbo sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron a causa de la sensación de temor que los ojos de Thorin, antes apacibles y amables, le había dado.

—¿Quiere cancerar la oferta? —Dijo Bardo—.

—Mañana le enviaré al señor Bolsón para aclarar unas cuantas cosas con su jefe... —Bilbo le miró de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. Thorin no le hizo caso—. Hasta entonces no quiero que nadie de su empresa o lo que sea eso... Pise mis instalaciones y espero que haya quedado bien claro.

—Señor Oakenshield...

—¿No ha entendido algo señor Bardo? ¿Quiere que se lo repita? —Thorin se sentó despacio en su silla de cuero nuevamente—. Váyase ahora y más vale que no vuelva... Mañana el señor Bolsón estará a primera hora en The Lake Town y entregará en persona el documento que yo mismo escribiré con mi puño y letra. En ella estará mi última oferta, y con ella toda la seguridad que Erebor S.L. puede ofrecer. En cuanto se garantice la operación mi empresa hará que The Lake Town suba su cotización e inmediatamente tenga una elevada subida de ingresos, tanto que en menos de dos semanas tendré la devolución de mi dinero y el 35% de la empresa, tal y como se acordó —hizo una pausa, ni si quiera miró a Bilbo, su mirada estaba fija en Bardo que parecía asustado. Trago de nuevo un sorbo del Whisky y continuó: —En cambio, si no elige mi opción y decide invertir —rió— con Mirkwood, haré que The Lake Town llegué a la quiebra más absoluta. ¿Y se preguntará como, no? Pues muy fácil... Su empresa tiene a tres de mis más aliados accionistas en cooperación y gracias a ellos la empresa se mantiene a flote, si se puede llamar así. —hizo una pausa regodeándose—. Así que como decida que Mirkwood intervenga, haré que su intervención se hunda en la mismísima miseria, y ni Mirkwood, ni Erebor, ni dios en persona, podría hacerla salir de esa miseria. ¿Entendido?

Bardo afirmó.

—Ya puede irse.

Este se levantó, recogió todos los papeles que había sacado antes y las volvió a meter en la cartera de cuero marrón.

Salió casi corriendo del despacho.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Bilbo soltó un suspiró desesperado de alivió y a la vez de temor. Sin beberlo ni comerlo estaba dentro de todo este lió entre The Lake Town, Mirkwood y Erebor. Una jauría de lobos hambrientos estaban disputados, y él, pequeño e indefenso, estaba en medio.

Thorin miró a Bilbo, estaba inquieto en el sofá y movía el píe nervioso, dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo.

—Señor Bolsón, no se preocupe... —rió—. Esto suele ser así todos los días...

—¿Todos los días? —soltó una risa nerviosa—. Debería usted dejar de tomar café, entonces... Señor Oakenshield

Thorin rió, acomodándose en su silla de cuero.

—No me llame así, por favor... Nadie de esta empresa lo hace.

—Solo si usted me llama Bilbo, —se dio cuenta justo después de decirlo lo descarado que había sido, pero no le importó, realmente. Ni a él, ni a Thorin.

—De acuerdo, como quieras... Bilbo. —dijo con la más radiante de las sonrisas—.

Bilbo se levantó y fue hasta el ventanal de cristal que daba a la calle.

—No he entendido muy bien porque tengo que ir mañana a The Lake Town. —Dijo Bilbo mientras miraba por la ventana. Thorin tenía sus ojos fijos en él—. Yo no sé de que va todo esto.

—Precisamente por eso eres el candidato perfecto. Aquí todo el mundo sabe demasiado de este mundo, y tu no.

—No entiendo, —dijo Bilbo confuso—.

—Todo esto te pilla de nuevo, no tienes un bando fijo. Puedes sernos muy útil. —Thorin sonreía—.

—Eso espero. —Bilbo caminó hasta la otra punta del despacho. Mientras caminaba atravesando la sala pudo percibir como los unos ojos azules le seguían fijos a cada paso que daba—.

Fue hasta el mueble y se acercó a la foto que antes había llamado su atención. La cogió entre sus manos y la miró detalladamente.

Eran tres personas. Dos hombres y una mujer en medio de ambos. Uno claramente era Thorin Oakenshield, su jefe. Los otro dos ignoraba quien eran.

Antes de poder girarse a preguntárselo a Thorin, el estaba detrás suyo. Muy cerca, demasiado.

—Son mis dos hermanos. Dis, —señaló a la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, iguales que los de Thorin—. Y ese es Frerin.

—¿Tu eres el mayor? —Bilbo giró la cabeza y se encontró unos los ojos azules que le miraban con fuerza. Estaba muy cerca de Thorin. Tanto, que casi podía oler el suave olor de su aliento mentolado.

—Sí. —dijo Thorin—. Dis es la mediana y Frerin era el pequeño...

—¿Era? —Bilbo se dio cuenta inmediatamente del error que acababa de cometer—. Oh, lo siento.

La sonrisa de Thorin se curvó.

—No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo...

¿Sabéis ese momento en que dos piezas de puzzle se unen? Esas piezas que han estado echas para estar juntas y formar algo juntas, esas piezas eran los ojos de Bilbo con los de Thorin. Esa era la sensación que Bilbo estaba teniendo en aquel preciso intentate. Esa conexión irrompible. Esa sensación de haber vivido con Thorin toda una vida, de haber compartido sus peligros, sus aventuras y de haber vivido una amarga despedida que les había conducido hasta el momento en el que se encontraban ahora.

Thorin lo sabía, era él.

—Hora de comer chicos, —Fili entró en la sala sin avisar, irrumpiendo así la conexión—.

—Yo no voy, —Thorin se alejó y fue a sentarse de nuevo a su silla detrás del escritorio—. Bilbo ve con ellos, será divertido.

—Hazle caso, es el jefe... Si no se enfada. —Dijo Fili—.

Bilbo se ruborizó y dejó el marco de fotos nuevamente en el mueble, y fue hasta la puerta junto a Fili. Miró una última vez a Thorin desde la puerta del despacho transparente, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo informes para levantar la vista.

Bilbo miró de nuevo a Fili disimulando su desilusión.

—Vamos, Bilbo... ¡Vas a conocer como Dios manda al resto de la compañía!


	7. Chapter 7

**He aquí una nueva creación de mi perversa mente, que lo disfruten...**

**¡Capítulo dentro!**

Dejo las llaves encima de la mesa mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Su pequeña apartamento seguía intacto, exactamente igual a como él mismo lo había dejado esta mañana. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, las cortinas bajadas y como ya era de noche pensó que sería una tontería subirlas, así que encendió la luz principal e inmediatamente, la tenue luz amarilla que la lampara colgada del techo irradiaba, ilumino toda la estancia.

Estaba en casa después de un larguísimo día de trabajo, para ser exactos, su primer día de trabajo en Erebor S.L. Y Bilbo tenía que ser sincero con el mismo, estaba abrumado y asustado por toda la información que había recibido en un mismo día. Supuso que él no estaba acostumbrado a tantos alborotos, tantas cosas inesperadas. Él era alguien a quien, prácticamente, lo habían dado casi todo mascado. Hasta hacía pocos meses sus padres le pagaban el alquiler y nunca había tenido que preocuparse demasiado por buscar trabajo o algo parecido.

Había conocido a mucha gente nueva, y Bilbo Bolsón no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Él no tenía casi amigos, por no decir ninguno. Solo un cerrado circulo de conocidos con los que se limitaba a quedar para tomar algo de vez en cuando. Su lista de personas de confianza se cerraba a su hermana y su cuñado, ya esta.

El joven Bilbo no era alguien muy sociable. Prefería quedarse en casa escuchando su música y escribiendo pequeños relatos que nadie compraría. O eso es lo que creía él. Pues era tan cobarde que nunca se había dignado a publicar nada, y nunca había dejado que nadie leyera sus relatos. Se moría de vergüenza cuando en la universidad el profesor le pedía que escribiera algún relato y este lo leía delante de todos. Siempre lo hacía para ejemplificar a los demás alumnos por la exquisita forma de narrar que Bilbo tenía, pero él siempre lo había visto como un mofa. Estaba claro que Bilbo no era consciente del talento que tenía.

Fue hasta su butaca roja y se colocó el portátil sobre las piernas. Lo encendió y miró, como tenía por costumbre, las redes sociales. No era alguien muy sociable, pero le gustaba estar al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba claro que el no tenía por costumbre compartir nada en redes sociales o algo por el estilo. Simplemente cotilleaba.

Para su sorpresa, al abrir su _Facebook_, vio algo que no se esperaba.

_12 solicitudes de amistad._

—_¿Que es esto? ¿12 solicitudes? _—Dijo en voz alta, sin poder reprimir su asombro y leyó—.

_Dwalin _

_Balin _

_Fili_

_Kili_

_Dori_

_Nori _

_Ori_

_Óin _

_Glóin_

_Bifur_

_Bofur_

_Bombur_

—No me jodas... —soltó una carcajada mientras iba leyendo todos aquellos nombres—. ¡No puede ser!

Solo había pasado un día y ya todos le habían mandado una solicitud de amistad ¿Parece que había hecho buenas migas? Había pasado gran parte del día con todas aquellas personas tan encantadoras. Todos ellos se había portado de manera encantadora con él en un día tan difícil para él. Todos le habían sacado una sonrisa de alguna manera u otra. Cada uno con su peculiaridad.

Primero de todo había conocido a Fili y a Kili, que le acompañaron hasta la segunda planta donde estaba el _bufete_ para comer. A Fili ya le había conocido, aquel chico despistado que se olvido de hacerle firmar el contrato. Bilbo no dudo en echárselo en cara, y no pudo evitar que su hermano bromeara respecto a su loca cabeza.

Kili era su hermano pequeño, tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa siempre dibujada y la amabilidad y la generosidad le acompañaban allá a donde iba. Había aprendido muchas cosas de la empresa gracias a él, sobretodo mucho del trabajo que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora.

Dwalin era el hermano de Balin, un hombre alto de cabezo rapada y que debajo del traje escondía un sin fin de tatuajes que Bilbo pudo ver asomándose por su cuello y por sus brazos. Había sido agradable con él, aunque no habían compartido más de tres palabras durante toda la comida.

Luego estaban Dori, Nori y Ori, los tres hermanos, y los tres de lo más agradables. Bilbo tenía la sensación de estar entrando en una gran familia en vez de en una empresa de élite.

También estaban Óin y Glón, y tambien Bifur, Bofur —al que ya había conocido— y Bombur. Un hombre grande y corpulento de cabello naranja.

Todos se habían sentando a su alrededor en una larga mesa en el bufete mientras comían alegremente. Eso es a lo que Bilbo más le sorprendió, el buen ambiente y el buen royo que se respiraba estando rodeado por todas aquellas personas, que ahora, habían pasado a ser sus compañeros de trabajo y quien sabe si algún día llegarían a ser sus amigos más incondicionales.

Aceptó todas las solicitudes de amistad, —eso estaba más que claro—. Pero después de eso cerró el _Facebook_ y abrió su correo electrónico, como tenia por costumbre cada día al llegar a casa. Siempre revisaba la bandeja de entrada, no podía evitarlo, era como un ritual. Lo extraño fue cuando al abrirla se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje.

_Remitente: thorinoakenshield _

_Destinatario: bilbobaggins _

_Asunto: Visita a The Lake Town._

_Le escribo para comunicarle que mañana, en su visita a The Lake Town, tendrá que asistir tan puntual como se le sea posible, tiene que estar allí a las 9 de la mañana, ni un minutos menos ni un minuto más. Deberá imprimir el redactado adjunto a este correo y tendrá que entregárselo en persona al director de la empresa. _

_También, adjunto en un segundo documento, tiene los acuerdos a los que tiene que llegar con el director._

_Si tiene alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntar antes de las diez. _

_Att, Sr. Oakenshield._

Bilbo quedó sin palabras e inmediatamente imprimió los documentos adjuntos. Estubo leyendo todo lo que tenía que decir mañana, pero había ciertos puntos que no entendía del todo, cosas que no llegaba a comprender.

Así que hizo caso al mensaje de Thorin ''_Si tiene alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntar''... _

Escribió:

_Hola Thorin, _

_tengo dudas sobre lo de mañana... ¿A que te refieres cuando dices que tengo que ser lo más frio y serio posible? Yo no soy así. Después dices que tengo que amenazar sobre hundir la empresa... ¿Como narices hago eso? ¡Necesito ayuda!_

_Att Bilbo._

—Mi primer encargo y ya estoy dando problemas, ya me vale... —Dijo Bilbo en voz alta para el mismo—. Soy un autentico desastre.

Envió el mensaje, dejo el portátil y se levantó. Fue hasta la cocina, si se podía llamar así. El loft no daba mucho de si, así que la cocina se reducía a una pequeña esquina al final del apartamento. Las paredes estaban pintadas de gris, los muebles eran blancos y cuadrados. No habían flores que decoraran la estancia, y tampoco habían muchos cuadros colgados en las grises paredes. Lo único que daba color al apartamento era el sofá rojo de Bilbo que estaba justo al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle. En medio del loft estaba el sofá de cuatro plazas y en frente la una televisión no demasiado grande.

Bilbo a no le gustaba demasiado el lujo, nunca había abusado de eso y tampoco lo necesitaba. Con las pocas cosas de las que disponía ya podía perfectamente vivir y no necesitaba cosas materiales y ostentosas.

Fue hasta la nevera, la abrió y sacó una de las pizzas que compró el día anterior. La abrió y la metió en el horno. No tenía mucha hambre, pero algo tenía que comer.

Se quedó sentado en el mostrador de la cocina, con los pies colgando y ojeando un viejo libro que tenía entre manos.

Solo hizo falta que el teléfono fijo sonara una vez para que Bilbo diera un salto y se pusiera en pie. Dejo el libro y fue directo hacía el mueble. Lo cogió.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Bilbo?_ —dijo una voz grave y pausada—.

—El mismo... —Bilbo sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía aquella voz—.

—_Soy yo, Thorin... Te llamo porque he visto tu mensaje._

—¿Quien te ha dado mi teléfono? —Bilbo se arrepintió inmediatamente de decir aquello. Thorin no le llamaba por que quisiera, si no porque debía—.

—_Estas en mi empresa... Tengo todos tu datos, más de los que imaginas, _—dijo queriendo fingir una modesta sonrisa. No pudo—.

—Que bien...

—_¿Entonces cuales son exactamente tus dudas sobre mañana? Yo lo veo todo muy claro... _—dijo Thorin—.

Bilbo paseaba por la estancia mientras sujetaba con una mano el teléfono. En su pecho se anudaba un nudo que se tensaba por momentos cada vez que Thorin emitía un sonido a través del teléfono. No entendía que le pasaba.

—A ver... —dijo Bilbo volviendo de su aturdimiento—. Nadie me ha aclarado aún que es lo que tengo que hacer...

—_Bilbo te lo he dicho hoy..._

—Sí, pero no con exactitud. —dijo Bilbo alzando un poco la voz—. Me has dicho que me presente allí y hablé con el jefe... ¿Pero que es exactamente lo que tengo que decir? Hoy he visto como amenazabas a un hombre y si pretendes que yo haga algo así, ¡Ni lo sueñes!  
_—Bilbo cálmate,_ —dijo preocupado—. _No te estoy pidiendo que amenaces a nadie, para eso ya estoy yo... Lo único que te pido es que acates los términos del documento que te he enviado. No es nada del otro mundo... _

—En el documento pone que tengo que ser amenazante... —Dijo Bilbo—.

Thorin rió.

—_¿Como narices te metes en una empresa si no sabes ser agresivo?_ —dijo Thorin algo ofuscado—.

—No lo sé, pero recuerda que fuiste tú quien me cogió.

—_No habían muchas opciones la verdad,_ —mintió Thorin. Sabía perfectamente que no había aceptado más candidatos al puesto porque había sabido desde un principio que quería a Bilbo, le quería en su empresa, cerca suyo—.

Hubo un momento de sumo silencio entre ellos y el nudo en el pecho de Bilbo se tensaba por momentos. Estaba siendo de lo más incomodo.

—_Bueno... ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?_ —dijo Thorin intentando reanimar la conversación—.

Bilbo pensó que lo mejor sería dejar de discutir por eso y apañarse mañana el solo en la reunión con The Lake Town. Era una simple reunión ¿que podía ir mal?

—No, tranquilo Thorin... Me las apañaré.

—¿_De verdad? Me preocupa que no sepas que hacer o decir una vez allí._

—Sabré apañarme, te lo prometo.

Hubo de nuevo un incomodo silencio.

—_¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar cuando salgas?_ —dijo Thorin intentado actuar con normalidad—.

¿Que es lo que acaba de decir? —pensó Bilbo—.

—_Así ya estarás en Erebor S.L. para la hora de comer... Imagino que te habrán caído bien tus nuevos compañeros. ¿No? _

—Sí, —rió—. Son todos encantadores y fantásticos. —hizo una pausa—. Y me encantaría llegar a Erebor para comer con ellos.

—_Entonces llámame cuando salgas, te espero en la puerta._ —dijo Thorin—.

—Vale...

Bilbo empezó a notar un olor a quemado que se extendía por toda la estancia, e inmediatamente se encendió una alarma en su cabeza. _¡La pizza! _

Aún con el teléfono en su mano fue corriendo hasta la cocina y abrió el horno de un golpe seco. De este, empezó a salir un humo negro con olor a pizza chamuscada.

—_¿Bilbo¿ ¿Bilbo estás ahí? _—decía la voz de Thorin a través del teléfono—.

Bilbo dejó el teléfono encima de la encimera de la cocina aún con Thorin en línea. Se puso los guantes para no quemarse y sacó la pizza, con cuidado, del horno.

—_¿Bilbo? ¿Hola?_

Bilbo dejó la pizza en la encimera, estaba toda negra y chamuscada. El atún que había en su base se había carbonizado y la base se había vuelto negra y dura.

Miró con pena la pizza mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

—Lo siento, Thorin...—No se estaba comportando excesivamente bien con su jefe, estaba teniendo demasiados errores en realidad—. Tenía la pizza en el horno y se me ha olvidado.

—_¿Te has quedado sin cena?_

—Tendré que comérmela igual, así que da lo mismo.

Ambos rieron.

—_Bueno... Te dejo cenar entonces._

—Vale... —dijo Bilbo, muy a su pesar. Se hubiera quedado hablando con él hasta que le cortaran la línea del teléfono fijo por no pagar sus facturas de exceso de llamadas—. Buenas noches...

—_Buenas noches, señor Bolsón. _—y colgó—.

Bilbo miró la pizza chamuscada. —¡Maldita sea! —dijo—. ¿Tenias que quemarte, no? ¿No podías dejar que fuera feliz por unos minutos más hablando con mi jefe? —Bilbo empezó entonces a reír—. ¿Mi jefe? ¡JAJAJA! ¡Es mi jefe! ¿Yo? ¿Feliz hablando con mi jefe nuevo? —dejo de reír y miró la pizza—. Estoy perdido.

**Bueno... Voy a cambiar un poco mi costumbre de escribir mis notas al principio del capítulo. Si lo hago aquí puedo soltar algún que otro spoiler. En fin... **

**¿Que os ha parecido? Sí, lo sé... no es gran cosa, no hay dragones, ni espadas, ni nadie mata a nadie, ni hay besos, ni princesos en apuros ¡Princesos no princesas! Pero bueno, así es la vida... Creo que hay feels para disfrutar jeje y decidme ¿os dejo con ganas de más? ¡eso espero!**

**Para el próximo capítulo tendremos a un Bilbo un tanto torpe en su primera ''misión''. Pero, acordaos ahora por un momento ¿Quien era en la historia original quien siempre salvaba a nuestro querido Hobbit? Si no recuerdo mal... Cierto enano llamado Escudo de Roble. ¿Verdad? **

**Bueno ahí lo dejo todo... Espero no haceros esperar demasiado. Prometo con el meñique que ahora me pongo con el siguiente capítulo, a ver si lo puedo colgar en menos de dos días. ¡Acepto el reto!**

**Hasta entonces, **

**Besos Lúthien.**


	8. Chapter 8

Le temblaban las manos dentro del bolsillo de los tejanos. Estaba nervioso. ¿Era normal, no?

Estaba en una sala de espera que no tenía nada que ver con la de Erebor S.L. Esta era vieja y estaba raída por los años que la corrompían. Bilbo se preguntó, incluso, si tendrían servicio de limpieza.

No entendía porque Thorin se preocupaba tanto por invertir en esta empresa, parecía realmente interesado. Cuando, en realidad, era una verdadera pocilga que se caía a pedazos.

Había tenido que hacer transbordo dos veces en metro y había tenido que coger tres buses para llegar. Estaba en la zona industrial del puerto de Barcelona, ya que era una empresa pesquera que se dedicaba a la manufactura del pescado, o algo así había leído en el informe que Thorin le envió la noche anterior.

—¿Es usted el representante de Erebor S.L? —Un hombre menudo, de aspecto demacrado, salió de una pequeña puerta de madera.

—Sí, —Bilbo se puso inmediatamente de pie—. Yo mismo.

—Ya veo... —Dijo ojeando que no había nadie más en la sala—.

Bilbo se acercó hasta la puerta de madera de donde había salido el hombre de aspecto demacrado. Tenía el pelo corto y muy negro, los ojos juntos y un horrible entrecejo. Bilbo sintió un repelús en la nuca. Entre el hedor a pescado muerto, el aspecto del edificio y el hombre del entrecejo, se estaba muriendo de asco en aquel lugar. ¿Por que Thorin tendría interés en esa empresa? No lo entendía.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta de madera apareció en un despacho pequeño, oscuro y como único benefactor de luz solar una ventana pequeña detrás del escritorio, desde la cual se podía ver los barcos pesqueros aparcados y las gaviotas oscilando sobre ellos.

—Siéntese, —dijo el hombre del entrecejo mientras le daba pasa con la mano al pequeño despacho.

Había un escritorio lleno de cosas revueltas y desordenadas. Detrás de la mesa había un hombre sentado en una gran butaca de cuero con ruedas. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo y el poco que tenía se lo tiraba para adelante para disimular las entradas que le cubrían desde la frente, hasta la mitad de la cabeza. Su traje estaba viejo y desgastado. Tenía un par de manchas a la altura del pecho. Bilbo dedujo que serían gotas derramadas del baso de Whisky que tenía en la mano derecha, y al que daba tragos largos con frecuencia.

—Buenos días, —saludó Bilbo al hombre—.

—Para quien los tenga... —Este fue brusco y agitaba las manos nervioso—.

El hombre del entrecejo se quedó mirando la escena desde la esquina de la sala.

—Bien, ¿empezamos? —Bilbo respiró hondo y se armó de valor para tirar hacía adelante lo que tenía que hacer. Era su primer día, su primer recado, su primera misión, y estaba totalmente aterrado.

—Cuando quiera, —dijo el hombre dándole otro trago al baso de Whisky—.

—Vale... —Bilbo sacó el folio con lo que tenía que decir de la bandolera—. Primero de todo... Sobre lo que le dijo mi jefe al señor Bardo cuando vino a verlo, ¿quiere usted aclarar algo? ¿Tiene alguna pregunta o duda de la fiabilidad de las palabras de mi jefe?  
—No dudo en su fiabilidad, pero en caso de que firmara con Mirkwood estaría protegido de cualquier amenaza que su jefe pueda darme. —Dijo nervioso—.

—Arriesgase —Bilbo le miró desafiante. Estaba haciendo caso a lo que Thorin le había dicho, y aunque no le estaba resultando fácil, el día se le prestaba un poco a comportarse así—.

—Dígame Señor Bolsón... ¿Como podría Erebor contraatacar a Mirkwood en caso de que firmemos con ellos? —El hombre del entrecejo se había movido hasta detrás del escritorio y se había colocado al lado del hombre del baso de Whisky. Ambos juntos daban una imagen horrenda, una imagen bastante acorde con el edificio y con el hedor que se propagaba en el ambiente.

—El modus operandi que ellos tengan no es asunto mio, yo unicamente me dedico a comunicar y a pactar los acuerdos a los que ambos quieran llegar. —Dijo Bilbo seriamente, como si llevara toda la vida haciendo esto—. Mi jefe ya dejo bien claro lo que haría en caso de que firmaran con Mirkwood, el modo en el que lo haga nos asunto nuestro.

El hombre miró a Bilbo entre cerrando los ojos.

—Alfrid... No sé si creérmelo. —dijo el hombre—.

—Señor, solo son palabras vanas. A la hora de la verdad, Thorin Oakenshield nos dejará de lado una vez hayamos firmado con Mirkwood. No creo que le de tanta importancia. —dijo Alfrid—.

—Yo no le subestimaría...

—Usted que sabrá, es nuevo. —dijo Alfrid—. Sí, Bardo nos dijo que estaba en prácticas...

—Pues dígale a Bardo que no estoy en prácticas. —dijo Bilbo algo molesto—. Soy fijo. Y dígale también a que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación.

Alfrid reprimió lo que iba a decir apretando los labios.

—¡Decidido! —El hombre del baso de Whisky había estado apuntando unos números en una de las hojas que había encima de su mesa—. He echo números y me he decidido. ¡Mirkwood! ¡Quiero a Mirkwood! —gritaba como un niño con un juguete nuevo—. ¡Puede irse de aquí con su estúpido contrato! ¡Y puede decirle a su jefe que no me dan miedo sus amenazas!

A Bilbo se le paró el corazón por un momento. ¿No? ¿Había escuchado que no? No podía creerlo.

Esa era su primera misión y había fallado, no había conseguido convencer al Gobernador de aquella pocilga. ¿Que diría Thorin? ¡Le iba a matar!

Se intentó serenar para poder seguir hablando.

—¿Está usted totalmente seguro? No sabe lo que se esta jugando... La supervivencia de su empresa, ¿Acaso no quiere estar seguro, y estar de nuestro lado?

—El señor Thranduil fue muy explicito y me prometió hacerme de oro... —

—El oro no lo es todo. —dijo Bilbo—. Tal vez le haga un favor a mi jefe no firmando ese contrato. Hemos acabado, Buenos días.

Bilbo metió el informe nuevamente en su bandolera. Se levantó de un salto y dándose media vuelta empezó a caminar hasta la puerta y en cuanto estuvo fuera la cerró de un portazo.

Se quedó en el pasillo mirando al techo durante unos segundos. Respiró hondo e intento calmarse. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que Thorin le diría.

Sacó el móvil y escribió:

_Thorin, ya hemos acabado. No quieren firmar._

_Te espero en la puerta de The Lake Town._

_Bilbo._

**¡Buenas!**

**Capítulo corto, lo sé. En realidad esta es la mitad de uno que ya tengo escrito y que me pareció demasiado largo como para colgarlo de una sola vez. Me gusta la idea de caps cortos y como es mi fic así se harán. Lo siento por les gusten, pero quiero hacer algo diferente de lo que acostumbro a escribir. **

**Decidme sinceramente que os parece la idea de que Bilbo la haya cagado en su primer ''mision'' jajaja es súper jugosa la idea de que Thorin le va ha echar la bronca del siglo. ¿Pero quien sabe? Todo puede cambiar... Vale no digo nada mas.**

**Ya tengo escrito el siguiente cap, solo me falta releerlo y ya lo cuelo. Tal vez no pueda esperar mucho por que adoro publicar. **

**(Alerta Spoiler) Y como me encanta spoilear os voy a decir algo... En el próximo aparecerá alguien muy muy amado y a la vez muy muy odiado, en mi humilde opinión claro. ¿Os imagináis quien puede ser?**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Capítulo dentro!**

Fue esta las escaleras. Estaba tan nervioso que creyó que se caería bajando los resbaladizos peldaños. Thorin le iba a matar, ¿Lo echaría de Erebor por no haber sido lo suficiente competente como para convencer al Gobernador de esta empresa cochambrosa?

Llegó al recibidor. Era pequeño, una pequeña sala con una recepcionista detrás de un gran mostrador. No habían ventanas y las paredes grises reducían la claridad.

Bilbo fue hasta la salida. Antes de salir por la puerta recordó que Thorin le esperaría allí, así que fue a sentarse en una de las sillas perteneciente a una hilera de sillas que hacían la función de ''sala de espera''.

Habían sentados dos hombres y una mujer y como solo habían cuatro sillas, Bilbo se vio obligado a sentarse al lado de uno de los hombres. Se sentó, puso las manos sobre la bandolera que colocó sobre sus faldas y estuvo callado esperando durante un buen rato. De vez en cuando sacaba el móvil para disimular mientras escuchaba la conversación de las tres personas que tenía sentadas justo al lado.

—Pero señor, ¿que busca exactamente en esta empresa? —dijo la mujer susurrando—. ¿Ha visto la fachada? ¿Y mire este recibidor? Las paredes de caen a pedazos...

—Sí padre, esto es una autentica pocilga...

—No juzguéis un libro por su portada... Sí Oakenshield quiere esta empresa será por algo. —Dijo el hombre que estaba en medio—.

Bilbo solo escuchaba sus voces, apenas se había fijado en el aspecto que tendrían.

—Como ya os he dicho antes, Oakenshield ha puesto todo su empeño para no perder esta empresa, esta claro que la quiere porque es una mina de oro.

—O tal vez solo quería que cayera en una trampa, —dijo la mujer—. Tenga cuidado y asegúrese antes de firmarlo. No creo que Erebor S.L tenga mucho interés en el mercado de pescado.

—Por favor, Tauriel... No son tan inteligentes como para engañarnos. Si Oakenshield ha gastado tanto de su tiempo, será por algo. —dijo un chico joven—.

Bilbo dedujo entonces que se trataría de la empresa con la que The Lake Town había preferido firmar.

Mirkwood S.L.

Según lo que había escuchado, durante la comida con sus compañeros el día anterior, esa empresa no compartía gran amistad con Erebor. Y con la conversación que estaba escuchando no se le paso por la cabeza el dudarlo.

—¿Y si estos no quieren firmar que pasará? —dijo el chico joven—.

—Pues que Erebor se saldrá con la suya... Pero no te preocupes, ya me he encargado personalmente de que el Gobernador de esta pocilga firme con nosotros. Por muchas amenazas que a Oakenshield se le puedan ocurrir jamás firmará con ellos.

—¿Que ha hecho? —dijo la chica—.

—Le he ofrecido un trato que no puede negar.

—¿Tan empeñado esta en tener una parte de esta empresa?

—Veras Tauriel, Thorin Oakenshield siempre ha tenido buen ojo para escoger el lado vencedor y lo digo por que he tenido la desgracia de conocerlo muy buen. —Bilbo alzó las cejas—. Si tanto empeño a puesto en este sitio es por algo, ¿No crees?

—¿Que oferta les has hecho?

—Una que no podrían rechazar si realmente valoran este lugar... —dijo el hombre con la voz sombría—.

Bilbo había apagado la pantalla del móvil y se había dedicado al cien por cien a escuchar la conversación. Y se llenó de rabia al pensar que en que aquel hombre tan arrogante había conseguido aquello que tanto ansiaba

Sintió un gran temor por lo que Thorin le diría.

Antes de que pudiera seguir escuchando la conversación, alguien llegó y se quedó justo delante de él.

—Thorin, —dijo en un suspiro ahogado. El corazón se le aceleró, y no supo bien si era a causa del temor a que Thorin le echara la bronca del siglo o a su sola presencia, su impotente presencia.

Bilbo se levantó de un saltó y notó como los ojos de aquellos que había tenido sentados al lado se clavaban en su espalda.

—¿Como ha ido? —Thorin iba trajeado y el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos azules brillaban casi tanto como los de Bilbo al verle aparecer—.

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera gesticular palabra apareció el hombre de la conversación a su lado.

—¿Así que tu eres el nuevo pinche de Erebor S.L? —Era un hombre poco más alto que Thorin. Tenía el pelo de un rubio blanquecino en el que si fijabas la mirada por mucho tiempo podía llegar a cegarte. No tenía el pelo largo, al contrario. Su pelo era corto, más corto que el de Bilbo. La diferencia es que Bilbo apenas se peinaba y él lo llevaba perfectamente repeinada hacía atrás.

—El mismo, —dijo Bilbo con una falsa sonrisa—. Creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón no ''pinche''.

—Thranduil. —dijo Thorin tranquilo completamente al contrario de Bilbo, que un poco más y se mordía las uñas—. Como siempre, es todo un placer verte.

—Que pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, Oakenshield. —Thranduil sonreía con frivolidad—.

—Una total y tremenda lástima. —Thorin hablaba relajado, como si no se hubiera encontrado a unas de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo—. ¿Que ya has conseguido lo que te proponías?

—Supongo que sí... Solo tengo que ver el aspecto de este... individuo que has traído para negociar. —miró a Bilbo de arriba a abajo, alzando una ceja y torciendo la comisura del labio—. Por la cara que tiene de susto deduzco que es su primer día y que no ha conseguido su cometido. ¿Me equivoco? —dijo riéndose de una manera terriblemente superior—.

—Espero y ansió que sea así, y que no te equivoques en tus maravillosas deducciones. —dijo Thorin con un tono burlón. Bilbo no entendía lo que este quería decir. ¿A caso no le importaba que no hubieran perdido aquella empresa en la que tan interesado parecía?

—Creo que me he perdido algo. —Dijo Bilbo—.

El chico joven y la mujer, joven también, se habían quedado sentados observando la escena como meros espectadores. No soportaban cuando Thranduil se ponía _en modo divino-de-la-muerte on_. Así que prefirieron quedarse al margen y si la cosa se ponía muy fea, sería entonces cuando intervinieran.

—Sí, Bilbo. Te has perdido unos cuantos años dedicados a robarme MIS clientes , —dijo Thorin, esta vez, con algo de ira entre dientes—.

—No te ha pasado por esa lucida cabeza tuya que puede que ellos se iban por su propio pie, Oakenshield. —Thranduil disfrutaba con cada palabra que sus labios pronunciaban—.

—No, no creo... —dijo Thorin—. Es más tentadora la idea de un robo o al menos un intento de robo. Por que suelen ser solos los cobardes aquellos que sucumbe a la insistencia de tus palabras, a las calumnias, las injurias y los sobornos que te ves obligado a tramitar para poder convencer de que Mirkwood es mucho más influyente y rentable que Erebor. —Hizo una pausa y miro a Thranduil iracundo—. Pero ni tu mismo te crees esas palabras. No aceptas que yo haya llegado más lejos.

Thranduil miró al suelo y sonrió.

—Tal vez sea eso... Pero no, mi querido amigo. —Hizo una pausa y levantó la vista mirando fijamente a Thorin—. Lo único que intento es demostrar que estas acabado. Dentro de poco, tenlo por seguro. Y recuerda que cuando estés al borde del abismo yo seré el que mire hacía otro lado.

—Nunca he puesto en duda eso. Se te da demasiado bien mirar hacía otro lado cuando tus amigos necesitan de tu ayuda. —Dijo Thorin—. Pero no te preocupes, he aprendido de mis errores. ¡Vayámonos Bilbo! Aquí ya no hacemos nada...

Bilbo fue detrás de Thorin como un corderito. Salieron de aquel lugar sombrío y la fuerte y clara luz del sol choco contra ellos. Bilbo agradeció al cielo que el son brillara en el cielo aquel día. No había nube alguna que pudiera taparlo y el aire era fresco pero no lo demasiado para abrigarse.

Bilbo iba caminado justo detrás de Thorin. Se le estaba haciendo imposible seguir su rápido ritmo. Estaba enfadado sin duda, pensó Bilbo.

—¿Se puede saber que acaba de pasar? —dijo casi gritando por que Thorin iba por delante de él—. No entiendo nada...

—No hace falta que lo entiendas, señor Bolson. —Thorin mantuvo su acelerado ritmo—.

—¡Puedes esperarme! —Thorin paró en seco—. Gracias...

Bilbo se puso a su lado y empezaron a andar al unisonó, uno al lado del otro.

—Parecías alegrado de que no haya conseguido que firmaran con nosotros. ¿Por que?

Thorin paró de repente ante una hilera de coches aparcados. Paró justo al lado de un BMW x8, un cochazo de color negro, grande y con unas ruedas plateadas que resplandecían bajo la fuerte luz del sol.

—¿Subes? —dijo Thorin sin mirarle y entrando en el coche por la puerta del piloto—.

—¿Este es tu coche? —Thorin afirmó—.

—Vamos sube.

Bilbo fue hasta la puerta del copiloto rodeando el enorme coche negro y subió.

Estaban en la zona industrial del puerto. Una zona llena de barcos atracados, grandes almacenes y naves industriales. En el aire había un horrible hedor a alquitrán y a suciedad acumulada.

—Abróchate el cinturón, —dijo Thorin al mismo tiempo que ponía en marcha la feroz bestia que tenía por coche—.

—Oh, sí! —obedeció Bilbo—. ¿Me vas a contestar?

—¿A que? —El coche se puso en marcha—.

—A la pregunta que te acabo de decir... —Thorin le miró sin entender y Bilbo resopló molesto por que no le había dedicado la mínima atención desde que habían salido de The Lake Town—. ¿Que porque no te ha importado que The Lake Town no firmara con nosotros?

—Sabes es bastante tarde, —salían de la zona industrial y pararon en un semáforo en rojo—. Ya no te da tiempo para llegar a comer con los demás. ¿Que te parece... —dijo serio y mirando a la carretera— …si vamos a comer por algún restaurante de por aquí que este bien? Te explicaré entonces el porque.

Bilbo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y rezo al cielo para que Thorin no le mirara y viera lo rojo que se había puesto. Su redonda nariz había adquirido el color del tomate más brillante.

—¿Que me dices, eh? —Thorin le miró entonces y Bilbo no pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más—. Si no quieres no...

—¡Por favor, no! —Dijo con la más grande de sus sonrisas—. Me apetece mucho...

—¿Conoces alguno por aquí? —Decía Thorin mientras giraba el volante hacía la derecha—.

—La verdad es que no... —Bilbo no frecuentaba por esa zona de Barcelona. Estaban entrando el la Villa Olímpica, zona de turismo, oció y restauración. Bilbo prefería sitios más tranquilos, pequeñas barriadas, calles poco concurridas, bares y tabernas familiares.

—Conozco un restaurante que esta bastante bien, esta prácticamente al lado de la playa...—Thorin estaba algo tenso, agarraba sus grandes manos fuertemente al volante que constantemente estaba en movimiento—. Oye , pero si no te apetece no importa, —dijo torciendo una sonrisa—. Lo hago para que no comas solo cuando cuando llegues. Como los demás ya estarán trabajando de nuevo...

—Me apetece mucho, Thorin... —dijo Bilbo con una gran sonrisa. Le temblaban las manos dentro de los bolsillos, pero lo ignoraba—. ¡Aparca aquí y vayamos andando!

**¡Buenas!  
Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capítulo nueve actualizado en menos de dos días... Estaréis contentos ¿No? Espero con los brazos abiertos todo tipo de comentarios que queráis dejar, muchas gracias a aquellos que lo hacen con frecuencia y si no contesto es por que no tengo tiempo, pero un día de estos, muy pronto, me pondré a contestarlos personalmente. De nuevo mil gracias por estar ahí leyendo esta loca historia!**

**Bueno ya habéis visto quien era el personaje sorpresa. ¡Mi querido y odiado (a la vez) Thranduil! Parece que sus pasados esconde algo... ¿Que pensará Bilbo sobre eso? ¿Empezará a partir de esta comida/cita algo entre Bilbo y Thorin? ¿O lo pasaran por alto todo lo que estan empezando a sentir? ¿Con ganas de más?**

**Hasta entonces, **

**besos Lúthien.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bajaron del coche. Había aparcado junto al paseo marítimo, en una hilera de coches que brillaban a la luz del sol. Cuando Bilbo bajo del coche se encontró el mar azul despejado y sin fin frente a él. Cuyo final irrisorio se unía al del cielo. El aire fresco chocó contra su rostro y movió sus cabellos. Estaban en otoño y los días claros y azules como ese, se agradecían. Cuando el sol lucía su esplendor y el aire fresco de la brisa se colaba en sus pulmones, esos días merecían la pena para estar al aire libre, aunque Bilbo no podía prescindir de su chaqueta.

Thorin caminó hasta Bilbo rodeando el ostentoso coche.

—¿No tienes frío? —Dijo el joven cuando vio que Thorin tenía su americana en la mano—.

Llevaba una camisa fina blanca de botones. Los fuertes músculos de sus brazos se ceñían a la tela y los botones estaban demasiado tensos allí donde se unían. Bilbo deseó por un momento que cedieran y se imaginó desabrochándolos lentamente. Pero instantáneamente se avergonzó de haber pensado eso ¡Por dios, era su jefe!

—No, —rió Thorin—. No tengo frío.

Caminaron por el paseo marítimo en dirección a un conjunto de restaurante con terrazas.

—¿Te gusta el mar, eh? —preguntó Thorin al ver que Bilbo perdía la mirada en las olas del mar que chocaban contra la arenosa superficie de la playa—.

Bilbo desvió la mirada del agua para encontrarse con otro mar aún más intenso en los ojos de su jefe.

—Si, —dijo—. Lo adoro. En verano me paso los días aquí. Aunque lo suelo hacer por mi hermana, ella adora la playa.

Thorin rió.

—Yo no la soporto.

—¿Y eso?

—Odio la arena, el sol abrasándome la cabeza y el agua sucia donde se baña todo el mundo. —dijo con asco, pero con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios—.

—Esa es la parte mala, —rió Bilbo—.

—¿Acaso hay alguna buena?

—El mar...

—Una cosa es el mar en general y otra cosa es la playa. El agobio de la gente y sus malditas sombrillas de colores... Es todo demasiado público, ¿no crees?

—¿Entonces te gusta el mar pero no te gusta la playa? —Dijo Bilbo. No entendía por que no se borraba de sus labios esa sonrisita tonta que tenía. Cualquier cosa que decía o cualquier mirada que Thorin le dedicaba le ponía nervioso y florecía esa risa nerviosa que tenía en sus labios—.

Habían llegado a una zona de párking de barcos. Habían dejado atrás la zona de playa y ahora estaban frente a un muelle. Los barcos más pequeños estaban amarrados a la zona más cercana al paseo marítimo, pero detrás de estas pequeñas lanchas, se imponían yates y veleros de gran tamaño.

—Me gusta demasiado el mar y el agua como para renunciar a ellos... —dijo Thorin mientras se detenía ante los barcos y los contemplaba. Bilbo se quedó a su lado. —Pero prefiero un ambiente más privado. No se si me explico...

—La verdad, no mucho...

—Ves ese barco de allí, —Thorin señaló uno de los yates amarrados al muelle. Era blanco y enorme. De tres pisos y en uno de los laterales tenía escrito en letras cursivas _Frerin—._

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí, —asintió—. Te invitaría a subir y dar una vuelta, pero ahora mismo me he dejado las llaves y el papeleo para poder cogerlo en casa.

—Frerin, —musitó Bilbo—. Tu hermano...

—Sí... —los ojos de Thorin se ensombrecieron y viajo en silencio al cruel pasado—. Se lo regalé para que se paseara con él y pudiera olvidarse de todo...

—¿Puedo preguntar que le paso? —Bilbo estaba entrando el terreno peligroso—.

—Estaba metido en cosas feas, —Thorin reanudó la marcha y volvieron de nuevo a caminar por el paseo marítimo a buen ritmo, deseando llegar cuanto antes a la zona de restaurantes—. Iba con gente que le tragaron muchos problemas. No supo salir o tal vez no le dejaron. Ya sabes, cuando te metes en cosas así, ya no puedes salir...

—¿Y que paso? —Bilbo estaba siendo demasiado entrometido, pero el tono de Thorin y la seguridad que su presencia le daban, le incitaba a querer saber todo de él. A conocerle mejor que nadie y a saber de su vida. Mantenerse dentro y formar parte de ella.

—Le asesinaron. —dijo—. Y nunca se supo quien.

Bibo soltó un suspiró de agonía. Quiso abrazarle y decirle que todo estaba bien. ¿Pero quien era él para hacer eso?

—Bueno... —Thorin cambió el tono entristecido y sombrío de su voz por uno algo más animado. Se pararon frente un restaurante de toldos azules—. Ya hemos llegado, Bilbo...

No se demoraron más y entraron por un camino que separaba las mesas de la terraza en dos lados.

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente que comían alegres sus abundantes platos. Habían camareros que corrían de un lado para otro cargados de platos y bandejas. Vestían de azul y delantales grises, a conjunto con los colores del restaurante.

—¡Thorin Oakenshield! —Un hombre de cabello gris corto salió de detrás de la barra—.

¡Mi querido amigo!

Thorin se adelantó y ambos se dieron un abrazo amistoso que no duro más de dos segundos.

—Hola Lucas, —Thorin le dedico las más amable de sus sonrisas, incluso enseño sus blancos dientes. Haciendo que su rostro fuera mucho más afable—.

Bilbo se quedó al margen mientras observaba la escena desde lejos.

—¿Como tu por aquí? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se te vía el pelo... —decía el hombre de pelo canoso—.

—Vengo a comer con, —miró hacía Bilbo y estiró el brazo para hacer que se acercara—. Este es Bilbo Bolsón.

—Oh, entiendo... —El hombre dibujo una sonrisa picara—. ¿Entonces una buena mesa en la terraza? ¿Verdad amigo? —esta vez miró a Bilbo—.

Bilbo miró a Thorin vergonzoso y con las mejillas coloradas. Aquel hombre le estaba preguntando a él y Bilbo no podía abusar de la hospitalidad de su jefe. Ya se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias llevándole a comer.

—Como tu quieras... —le dijo Thorin dándole permiso para que el escogiera donde quería sentarse—.

—Me parece bien la terraza, hace un día estupendo... —dijo Bilbo—.

—Tiene buen ojo, señor Bolsón. —Dijo el hombre, y enseguida gritó a unos de sus camareros—. ¡Charles, una mesa en la terraza para los señores inmediatamente!

El camarero obedeció y salió a la terraza para prepararles la mesa.

—Id a sentaros, como siempre para vosotros mi mejor selección de la carta, pedid cualquier cosa... —dijo el hombre—. Ahora iré a atenderos.

Thorin y Bilbo salieron de nuevo a la terraza. Fueron a sentarse a la mesa que el camarero Charles les indicaba y que estaba preparando. Estaba poniendo un mantel blanco, las servilletas y los cubiertos, y dos copas de cristal fino.

En cuanto estuvieron sentados, uno enfrente del otro, el camarero les tendió dos cartas. Era un librito revestido de negro. Las hojas estaban plastificadas de un plástico transparente.

Bilbo se atrevió al fin a pronunciar palabra desde que habían llegado.

—Cada vez me sorprende más usted, señor Oakenshield, —bromeó Bilbo—.

—¿Porque? —rió—.

—Eres famoso allá a donde vas...

—¿No te importa verdad? —dijo Thorin algo preocupado—

—¿Porque debería hacerlo?

—A lo mejor querías algo más íntimo o privado. —

Bilbo no entendió muy bien a que se refería Thorin. ¿Creería a caso que eso se trataba de una cita? Si así fuera, a Bilbo no le supondría ningún problema, pero estaba un poco desconcertado con la extraña situación.

—No Thorin, esta todo genial, —mostró la más radiante de sus sonrisas—. Me encanta, de veras.

—Me alegro.

Abrieron la carta y leyeron. Había mucha variedad de platos, de las más exquisitas a carnes al más refinado pescado y marisco.

—¿Que vas a pedir? —preguntó Bilbo—.

—¿Quieres pedir una paella para los dos? —Dijo—. Aquí hacen una de las mejores que he probado en todo el mediterráneo.

—Vale, sí... Yo también lo había pensado.

Thorin sonrió y bajo la vista de nuevo a la carta. Leyó la selección de vinos.

—¿Alguno en especial, señor Bolsón? —

—¿Que?

—De vinos... ¿Alguno en especial?

—¡No, no! Yo prefiero una Coca-Cola, —dijo algo incomodo—. Pero si a ti te apetece, adelante.

Thorin sonrió complacido, cerró la carta y miró a Bilbo.

El silenció reino entre ellos. ¿Pero quien necesita palabras cuando una simple mirada dice tanto? Bilbo se ruborizó al pensar en la idea de que aquello de alguna manera era una cita. Había sido algo rápido e inesperado el echo de irse a comer con su jefe, pero no le había importado demasiado. Rara vez seguía los instintos de su corazón, rara vez hacía cosas inesperadas. Y el echo de haber aceptado ir a comer con Thorin había sido un estímulo inesperado, y sin duda había aceptado sin pensar lo que eso le conllevaría. Todas esas preguntas que ahora se formulaba y que no tenían respuesta.

—Bueno, mis queridos amigos... —El camarero llegó interrumpiendo la conexión—. ¿Ya tienen claro lo que quieren?

—Sí, Lucas... —dijo Thorin—. Tráenos una paella para dos.

El hombre apuntaba la comanda en una libretita pequeña que sujetaba en las manos.

—Perfecto, —se acercó más a nosotros y susurrando dijo, —me acaba de llegar unos gambones y una sepia más guapos, os lo pondré. Pero no se lo digáis a nadie. —Ambos rieron y Bilbo sonreía cariñosamente mientras se embaucaba en la risa sincera y calmada de Thorin—. Bueno... ¿Y de beber que traigo? Tengo un gran reserva de...

—No, Lucas... Gracias, pero tomaremos Coca-Cola, los dos... —Dijo Thorin—.

Bilbo abrió los ojos como platos. Y se sintió, en parte, mal por haber puesto a Thorin en el compromiso de pedir una Coca-Cola cuando el quería vino.

—Pero Thorin... —Se dispuso a protestar Bilbo—. Tu querías...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más Thorin le guiñó un ojo y Bilbo enmudeció al instante.

—Os traeré unos langostinos fresquísimos mientras esperáis el arroz.

—Perfecto, muchas gracias Lucas. —dijo Thorin mientras el hombre retiraba las cartas y se iba con un andar alegre y despreocupado—.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento. Y entonces Bilbo le miró con las cejas subidas.

—¿Coca-Cola, enserio? —Thorin rió—. Si querías Vino...

—Ya pero, me lo he pensado mejor... ¿Quien no prefiere una Cola fresquita bajo un sol radiante y el mar delante tuyo? —Dijo Thorin con la más radiante de las sonrisas—. La joya de la corona, la droga de la juventud, el analgésico de las mañanas de resaca... —bromeaba Thorin—.

—¿Tomas Coca-Cola cuando estás de resaca? —Bilbo no podía fingir esa risa tonta que le salía cuando estaba con Thorin, ahora más acentuada que nunca—. Yo prefiero en café...

—Es un buen remedio, también...

El camarero dejo las bebidas en la mesa. Dos latas y dos vasos de tubo con hielo y limón.

—Gracias, —esta vez fue Bilbo quien se dirigió al camarero, este asintió y se fue dejando de nuevo a Thorin y a su nuevo empleado solos—.

Ambos abrieron su respectiva lata y vertieron gran parte de su contenido en el vaso de tubo. La espuma subía a medida que el líquido marrón caía hacía el fondo del vaso. Thorin y Bilbo levantaron su baso al unisono y brindaron con el vaso de Coca-Cola. La conexión entre sus ojos, el sonido del mar, la brisa y la sensación en el pecho, hacían de aquel momento algo extraño, pero que a la vez resultaba mágico y inigualable.

¿Que les estaba pasando? ¿Como podían estar sintiendo aquel nudo en el pecho con alguien a quien apenas conocían? Bilbo estaba, en parte, algo asustado con la situación si se ponía a pensar en ello. Pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario.

**¡Buenas!**

**Lo sé, he tardado mucho en publicar el siguiente. Pero espero que haya merecido la pena. Ya diréis. Sobre el capítulo que acabaís de leer, bueno... Es la primera parte de la comida tan interesante que tendrán nuestros queridos protagonistas. Con este capítulo me ha pasado como con los dos últimos. Estaba yo escribiendo y me di cuenta de que tenía escritas diez páginas de Word y como quiero capítulos cortos me he visto obligada a cortarlo. ¿Que significa eso? ¡Que el siguiente esta CASI acabado! ¿Con ganas de más? **

**Hasta entonces, **

**Besos, Lúthien.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Alguien se acuerda de mi? ¿Os acordáis de este fic? Espero no haber tardado tanto como para que os hayáis olvidado. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, no tengo escusa ni perdón. Pero ya esta aquí y prometo que el próximo no tardaré tanto. Palabrita del niño Jesús (?)**

**Espero no aburrir demasiado con este capítulo, y espero que os guste, aunque sea un poquito.**

**¡Capítulo dentro!**

—Bueno... Hablemos sobre lo que ha pasado hoy... —Dijo Thorin—. Supongo que tendrás algunas dudas, ¿Verdad?

—La verdad, es que si... —dijo dando un último trago al vaso de Coca-Cola—. ¡No entiendo nada!—Thorin soltó una carcajada divertida—. ¿Porque narices no me has echado la bronca del siglo? ¡No he conseguido que firmaran! ¡Deberías haberme despedido!

Thorin seguía riendo.

—No le veo la gracia, enserio. —dijo arqueando las cejas—.

—Esa era la intención, Bilbo —se serenó—. Era un trampa.

—¿Una trampa? ¿Para quien? —dijo Bilbo sin entender—.

No necesito que Thorin gesticulara palabra, el solo lo entendió por la cara que puso y por todo lo que había escuchado mientras esperaba a Thorin sentado en la sala de espera de The Lake Town.

—Thranduil...

Thorin afirmó moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—¿Lo tenías todo planeado?

—¿Crees que me puede interesar una empresa cochambrosa como esa? ¡No! —Bilbo al fin entendía—. Se que Thranduil va detrás de todo aquello que me interesas a mi, sabe que tengo buen ojo para las empresas que realmente valen la pena. Así que se me ocurrió como poder deshacerme de ellos de una vez por todas...

—Sí, bueno... Has hecho que se queden una empresa sin futuro. ¿Pero como vas a hacer que Mirkwwod quiebre?

—Muy fácil, querido Bilbo. —dijo Thorin regodeándose en su grandeza—. Para que The Lake Town firmara con ellos han tenido que invertir un gran capital. ¿Y sabes de donde viene todo ese dinero?

—¿De donde?

—De ningún lado, es suyo. —Thorin se divertía—. Todo el dinero proviene de su propio bolsillo. Habrá tenido que pagar una gran cantidad para que The Lake Town rechazara mi oferta e ignoren mis amenazas.

Bilbo no salía de su asombro.

—Sin duda ha sido divertido, —rió—.

—¿Divertido? ¿Enserio? —Gruñó el joven Bilbo—. ¡Has echo que sufra unos nervios horribles!

—Lo siento Bilbo, pero tenía que parecer completamente real, —Se excusó—. Lo siento...

Bilbo torció una sonrisa aceptando sus disculpas. Y ambos se miraron, de nuevo, en un total silencio.

El sol se encontraba en su más agudo esplendor. Pero el toldo sobre sus cabezas evitaba que los rayos amarillos de luz cayeron sobre ellos. El aire fresco de principios de otoño se filtraba entre las mesas, haciendo compensar la calor del sol y el calor que sus pechos desprendían al estar juntos en tan acogedora situación.

—¿Y porque os lleváis tan mal, Thranduil y tu? —dijo al fin Bilbo con la duda dibujada en sus ojos—.

—Viene de lejos... Asuntos que requieren tiempo. —hizo una pausa pero los ojos de Bilbo le incitaron a continuar—. Es una historia muy larga, te aburrirías.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...

—No te creas, solo tienes una hora para comer como empleado que eres. —Thorin sonrió triunfante—.

—Entonces, tengo toda una hora para escucharte, —Lo que Bilbo quiso decir es que quería estar toda la hora escuchándole, todo el día, toda el mes, toda la vida—.

—Lo que pasó entre Thranduil y yo viene de lejos, de la universidad, para ser concretos. —Los ojos de Thorin viajaron en silencio a un pasado lejano—. Íbamos juntos, ¿Sabes? Eramos buenos amigos y las cosas acabaron mal entre nosotros...

—Me imagino de que se puede tratar... —dijo Bilbo algo incómodo—.

—No eramos pareja, si a lo que te referías. —Mintió Thorin con gran facilidad. No le costaba esconder sus pensamientos o los recuerdos de un Thorin más joven e irresponsable. A veces y solo a veces, se sentía demasiado arrepentido de las locuras que en su juventud había cometido, tonterías que le habían distraído de su camino hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora—.

—No me refería a eso, —Bilbo buscó rápidamente una escusa o una idea diferente—. Me refería, bueno... Que tal vez tuvisteis algún tipo de problema o discrepancia sobre un proyecto en parejas o algo así. —Hizo una pausa para fijarse en el rostro de Thorin con determinación, para entender cual era su parecer ante lo que Bilbo estaba diciendo. Se encontró con un rostro que lo escuchaba atento y unos ojos azules que le observaban intimidantes—. Cuando yo estuve, hace dos años, teníamos que diseñar en parejas como sería una empresa y todas las complicaciones que en esta podrías encontrarte. Era una práctica de dos semanas. —hizo una pausa—. No sé si hacían cosas así cuando tu estuviste...

—¿Cuando yo estuve? —rió Thorin— ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo para pensar eso?

—¡Ay! No sé, Thorin... ¿40? —Bilbo le ponía 42, pero por pura cortesía le quitó dos—.

—Vaya... Tendré que cambiar de crema anti-arrugas. La que uso últimamente no funciona demasiado bien... —hizo una dolorosa pausa para Bilbo—. Tengo 34...

_Tierra trágame_.

—Oh... —Bilbo se murió de vergüenza—. Lo siento... Verás es que Bofur me dijo que ya tendías tu añitos, y bueno he pensado que...

—No lo arregles.

—Vale. —Bilbo enmudeció de vergüenza—.

—Madre mía... ¿40? ¿De verdad estoy tan viejo?

—No hombre, no... Tan poco estás tan mal —_¿Iba eso con segundas, Bilbo?_—.

—Tal vez me corte la barba, puede que así pierda unos añitos...

—¡No! —Casi gritó Bilbo—.

_Esa barba de dios, no por favor ¡No te la cortes nunca!_

Thorin rió amablemente.

—¿Y tu cuantos tienes Bilbo?

—Tienes todos mis datos, Thorin... Estoy seguro que no necesitas que te lo diga. —dijo algo pícaro. Lo que no fue su intención, simplemente salió de su interior sin quererlo apenas—.

—26 añitos, ¿Eh?

—Bien llevados...

—Te ponía menos, —dijo Thorin—.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, —añadió—. De nada...

Ambos rieron.

El camarero llegó con una ración de langostinos y unas salsas. Todo en una misma bandeja de cristal transparente que dejó sobre la mesa.

—La paella no tardará mucho, —Dijo el camarero—. Que aproveche, —y se retiró—.

Bilbo no quería ser maleducado y dejó que fuera Thorin quien empezará. No quería abusar de su amabilidad. Así que fue Thorin quien primero probó los langostinos. Y así dio comienzo una alegre comida en la que no faltaron las risas, las sonrisas tantas y las miradas apasionadas. ¿Pero que significaba todo aquello para ambos? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, tampoco les importo mucho. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, las sensaciones y todo aquello que se acumulaba en su pecho.

Bilbo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que algo despertaba en su interior. ¿Era eso la inspiración que hacía tiempo buscaba y que daba por perdida? Tal vez. Pero fue extraño al principio, pues no recordó ese tipo de sabor recorriendo su interior. No recordaba aquel nudo en el estomago, no recordaba la última vez que perdió el sentido del tiempo. Era todo algo nuevo para él, pero le gustaba. Le gustaban aquellas sensaciones. _¿Y a quien no? _Se preguntaba el joven escritor. El pensar que apenas conocía a ese hombre de dos días le daba la inseguridad necesaria como para no pensar en lo que le esperaba por delante. No quería ni pensar lo que le estaba pasando. Era totalmente inaceptable. Estaba totalmente claro que no podía dejar suelto aquel sentimiento que empezaba a crecer en su interior. No podía, porque Thorin era su jefe.

En menos tiempo del que pensaron tuvieron que irse. Dejando atrás aquel momento vivido, aquel restaurante con vistas a un mar azul y tranquilo, todas aquellas sensaciones experimentas, tan extrañas y a la vez tan necesarias. Pero tenían que volver a Erebor. Thorin tenía responsabilidades como jefe y director de la empresa, y Bilbo tenía sus responsabilidades como empleado recién llegado.

Fue Thorin quien pago la cuenta. Bilbo se negó un par de veces, pero finalmente aceptó debido a la insistencia del hombre. Fue entonces cuando ambos emprendieron, de nuevo, la marcha hasta el coche. Caminaron tranquilamente a través de un paseo marítimo algo más concurrido que antes. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente caminaban observando el mar y las gaviotas gaznando mientras disfrutaban de su compañía. Todo era tan perfecto.

Thorin miraba de reojos a un risueño joven que distraído caminaba a su lado. _Bilbo Bolsón_... ¿Como podía ser él? ¿Como podía ser eso posible? Recordaba el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche, y todas las noches desde hace años y podía perfectamente reconocer al dueño de aquellos ojos, de aquella sonrisa, de aquel rostro tan afable. Lo recordaba con una perfecta exactitud inimaginable. Y cuando miraba a su nuevo empleado, lo veía. Aquel joven que se le aparecía salvándole de todas sus negras pesadillas caminaba ahora a su lado. Lo veía en Bilbo Bolsón, y aunque eso fuera extraño para él apaciguaba su alma, de alguna extraña forma sentía que lo malo había quedado atrás y que por fin había encontrado la pieza perdida de su rompecabezas inacabado. Era demasiado nuevo y extraño para él. Durante años se había dedicado a entender que significaban sus sueños, nunca acababa de entenderlos, no sabía como descifrarlos. Y ahora que Bilbo había aparecido podía entenderlo, porque era él.

Llegaron al coche. Thorin desbloqueó las puertas y entraron en silencio.

Todas las lucecitas se encendieron y el motor soltó un rugido. En menos de lo previsto ya estaban en marcha, de nuevo, por las apresuradas calles de una Barcelona en pleno apogeo rutinario.

En la radio se oía _Smells Like a Teen Spirit_ de _Nirvana_. Pero entre ellos reinaba el silencio. Ambos aún estaban asimilándolo todo, demasiadas nuevas emociones por un día. ¿Que otra cosa podían hacer?

—¿Cual era tu objetivo cuando acabaste la carrera? —Thorin habló mientras sus manos estaban prietas contra el volante—.

Bilbo apartó la vista de la carretera y le miró.

—Desde siempre, mi sueño ha sido llegar a ser un buen escritor.

—¿Escritor?

—Sí, —dijo recordado todas sus frustraciones de no conseguir la inspiración necesaria—.

—¿Y tienes algo entre manos? —dijo Thorin—. Quiero decir... ¿Que si estas escribiendo algo actualmente?

Bilbo torció una sonrisa.

—No...

—¿Y eso?

—No tengo inspiración. Mi vida es totalmente monótona y aburrida, nunca hago nada inesperado y supongo que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. —Bilbo miraba a los ojos de Thorin, unos ojos fijos en la carretera—.

—Que negativo eres...

—No, solo que soy realista conmigo mismo. Acepto lo que hay...

—No viene mal, de vez en cuando, despegar los pies de la tierra. —Thorin desvió sus ojos de la carretera y miró a Bilbo que le miraba embaucado por su majestuosidad—. ¿Que?

—Nada, —Bilbo sacudió la cabeza y se reincorporó desviando la mirada—.

Thorin rió. La ternura se apoderó de pecho.

—Ya estamos llegando...

—Sí... —dijo algo desanimado. No quería que ese día acabara nunca.

—Tenemos que trabajar. —Dijo Thorin—. No sé que habrá pensado Fili para ti, puede que tenga algún encargo. Pero si no tienes nada pásate por mi despacho y me llevarás unos papeles al banco y luego te acercas a otro que hay en la calle Fontanella y entregas el que te hayan dado en el anterior. Tendrás que firmar para acreditar, pero no te preocupes, hazlo. Pregunta por Jordi Montaner y di que vienes de mi parte.

—¿Quieres que pase por Mauri y te coja un café?

—Descafeinado, que luego no duermo...

—Era broma... —Dijo Bilbo—, no soy el chico de los cafés.

—Si que lo eres.

—Fili dijo...

—Fili no es el jefe, aquí mando yo señor Bolsón. —dijo algo pícaro—. Acostúmbrese.

El coche paró en seco delante del imponente edificio de cristal. No sé podía para en esa zona, pero inmediatamente apareció un hombre trajeado que abrió la puerta a Thorin y este intuitivamente le dio las llaves del BMW.

—¿Donde siempre, señor?

—Donde siempre. —Sentenció Thorin sin mirarle y dándole un billete de 5 euros.

Thorin rodeó el coche mientras el chófer de su párquing privado se lo llevaba. Subieron a la cera y caminaron despacio hasta la entrada.

Thorin se echo la americana sobre los hombros y se la coloco lentamente, haciéndose desear.

—Debes dejarte un pastizal en propinas todos los días...

—Hay quien se lo gasta en dos paquetes de tabaco al día o yendo dos veces por semana a la peluquería. Yo, sin embargo, doy propinas.

—Que amable por tu parte...

—Soy la generosidad en persona.

Bilbo se dio cuenta de que muchos de los ojos de los presentes se fijaban en ellos. Supo que a Thorin no le gustaba encontrarse con sus empleados mientras subía a su despacho y sin embargo estaba yendo en dirección al ascensor con el nuevo chico de los cafés.

No le importo demasiado que todos esos ojos hambrientos de noticias y cotilleo se fijaran en ellos. Supuso que eso significaba que era, como mínimo, un poco importante.

Atravesaron el gran y concurrido recibidor y subieron al ascensor en silencio.

Estuvieron ellos dos solos, callados y sin mirarse. Y cuando Thorin se dispuso a gesticular palabra fue cuando se abrieron las puertas metálicas de par en par y se vieron obligados a bajar y a regresar a sus respectivas obligaciones.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Thorin. —Se quedaron plantados frente a la zona de despachos de los empleados—. Supongo que te debo una comida.

—Supones bien... —A Thorin no le importó haberle invitado a comer, su única intención con esa deuda era poder pasar un rato junto a Bilbo—.

—No esperes gran cosa, yo no puedo permitirme comprarme dos cajetillas de tabaco, ni ir dos veces por semana ala peluquería, y mucho menos dar propinas de 5 euros.

—No importa donde vayamos... No me importaría cenar un pizza chamuscada, de verás. —_Mientras sea contigo. _Pensó. Pero no lo dijo—.

—Que así sea entonces. Intentaré que no se me queme, esta vez... —Sus manos se encontraron y se estrecharon formalmente y rieron.

Parecía como si sus manos se hubieran quedado pegadas, como si se quisieran quedar así para siempre. Pero no podían. Así que se fueron deshaciendo del suave tacto ajeno lentamente. Acariciando cada sensación que florecía. Miles de fibras nerviosas que estallaban allí donde sus manos chocaban.

Fue entonces cuando finalizó el contacto, ese pequeño contacto tan enorme para ellos.

—¡Bilbo estás aquí! Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados... —Fili y Kili aparecieron—.

—Hola tio Thorin, ¿estaba contigo? —dijo Fili—.

—Si, le he ido a recoger de la reunión en The Lake Town.

Fili y Kili se miraron.

—¿Tiene Bilbo algún quehacer para esta tarde? —Pregunto Thorin a su sobrino—.

—No... Bueno, tengo que enseñarle su nuevo despacho.

—No sabía que el chico de los cafés tenía un despacho... —Thorin y Bilbo rieron, y Fili y Kili se volvieron a mirar. Kili alzó las cejas—.

—¿Lo necesitas para algo, tío Thorin? —dijo Fili—.

—Necesito que lleve unos papeles al banco y luego que los lleve a Jordi. ¿El del banco de Fontanella?

—En media hora en mi despacho. ¿Si?

—Vale... —Dijo Bilbo—.

—Luego nos vemos. No causéis demasiados problemas, —dijo mirando a sus sobrinos. Y entonces, dio media vuelta y se fue hacía su despacho—.

Se podía ver la mesa de April desde donde Fili, Kili y Bilbo estaban. Y Bilbo observó como Thorin y April hablaban y se reían. Thorin se apoyo por completo frente al mostrador mientras April reía sobre algo que este le decía. Las puntas de las orejas se le enrojecieron. _¿Que narices haces Bilbo?_ Se decía a si mismo.

—Tranquilo Bilbo, Thorin es demasiado _gay _como para fijarse en April... —Dijo Kili poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. No te preocupes...

—¿Q-que?

—Me has entendido perfectamente.

—Kili, quieres dejar al pobre chico tranquilo, —Fili le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza con la mano a su hermano—.

—Oh vamos Fili, ¿acaso no lo has visto?

—¿Ver el que? —dijo Bilbo—.

—Claro que lo he visto, hermanito.

—¿Hola? —Fili y Kili mantenían a Bilbo fuera de la conversación como si fuera un simple espectador silenciado—.

—Es demasiado evidente.

—Que raro todo, ¿verdad?

—Mucho, —dijo Fili—.

—Sigo aquí... —les recordó Bilbo—.

—Lo sabemos, señor Bolsón. —dijo Kili—.

—Era todo muy sospechoso, ¿Te acuerdas Kili?

—Si que lo fue, sí...

—¿El que? —dijo Bilbo sin entender—.

—Vio su foto y le quiso aquí... Demasiado sospechoso... —Kili reía junto a su hermano mientras Bilbo les miraba con las cejas fruncidas—.

—¿Que foto? ¿De que habláis?

—De nada... ¿Quieres ver tu nuevo despacho? —Le ofreció Fili—.

—Sí, pero por favor decidme de que estáis hablando...

Ambos rieron.

—_Secrets of brothers._

—Menuda me espera con vosotros dos...

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**Bueno, ya me diréis si os ha gustado o habéis engordado dos kilos de la cantidad de empalagoso azúcar que lleva este capítulo. Es demasiado cursi, en mi humilde opinión, pero prefiero que saboreen ahora la dulzura por que quiero darle un toque más amargo en capítulos próximos. Decidme si os ha cansado o si no os a gustado, por favor, decidme el por que para poder mejorar errores. **

**En el próximo capítulo, que espero no demorarme demasiado en escribirlo, tendremos un poco más de Fili y Kili, si es posible. Me gusta demasiado como estos dos meten bulla de por medio y me encanta la imagen de Fili, Kili y Thorin hablando en plan empresarios, con trajes y con sus melenas. ¿Por que son tan absolutamente adorables? asdfghjkl.**

**Espero, de veras, sugerencias de todo tipo y consejos. Muchas gracias por leer y esperar mis capítulos a aquellos que me siguen. Sois lo mejor, de verdad.**

**Besos, Lúthien.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Espero que se acuerden de mi. Lo siento por tardar, abajo les cuento. Disfrutar del capítulo.**

**¡Capítulo dentro!**

—¿Así que demasiado_ gay, _eh?

—Ya veo Bilbo, que no se te escapa ni una, —rió Kili—.

—Sabe cuando tiene que poner la oreja, —dijo Fili siguiéndole el royo a su hermano menor—. Y si... Creo que Thorin nunca tubo que salir del armario ya que nunca necesito estar dentro, según lo que dice mi madre... Siempre lo ha llevado muy bien, lo que siempre le ha ayudado en los negocios. La seguridad consigo mismo ante todo, eso es esencial cuando se trata de alguien tan importante como él.

Bilbo asintió y recordó lo difícil que fue para él contárselo a sus padres, tan conservadores y extraños para esas cosas. Él lo tenia más que asumido, nunca le fue difícil. Difícil se ponía cuando trataba de hablarlo con la gente que lo rodeaba. Hasta que llegó un momento que no necesito contarlo, todos se habían dado cuenta. Lo que le quito un gran peso de encima, ya no tubo que escuchar durante mucho más tiempo la típica de frase de su abuelo _A ver cuando me traes una jovencita por aquí... Ya es hora de que me presentas alguna de tus amiguitas._ Su abuelo asumió que si traía alguna amiga a casa alguna vez, no sería su novia. Bilbo no era de novias.

—¿Y tu, Bilbo? ¿Cuando saliste del armario? —pregunto Kili entre risas—.

—A vosotros no os importa, —contestó poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas—.

Ya había acabado la jornada de trabajo. Todos se iban poco a poco retirando a sus respectivas casas. Los empleados de la planta en la que Bilbo trabajaba bajaban alegres, por turnos, en el ascensor dado que no cabían todos de una vez. Era gracioso ver como discutían entre ellos para ver quien tenía más prisa y quien bajaba antes. Era toda una odisea para ver quien llegaba antes a casa.

Mientras el resto de la compañía discutía entre ellos, Fili, Kili y Bilbo parloteaban distraídos.

—Sabes que podríamos conseguirte una cita con Thorin, si quisieras... —dijo Kili haciéndose el interesante—.

—No necesito que me consigas nada... —dijo Bilbo—. Hoy me ha llevado a comer...

—¿¡Enserio!? —Fue entonces cuando todos los miembros de la compañía, que estaban hasta hacia dos segundo discutiendo entre ellos, se giraron de golpe rugiendo en un grito ahogado de sorpresa al unisono—.

Bilbo quiso morirse de vergüenza. No tenía que haber dicho nada. Eso le pasaba por alardear.

Fili y Kili estallaron en carcajadas.

—La has liado buena, amigo mio... —Kili le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro que dejó descolocado al joven Bilbo, mientras deseaba que la tierra le tragara.

—¿Ha dicho que el jefe le ha invitado a comer? —gritó Óin—.

—¿Quien se va a casar? —dijo Bifur—.

—Que fuerte... Ya se olía algo, ¿verdad Nori?

—Hacen buena pareja... —dijo Ori a su hermano—.

Todos iban haciendo teorías abujardas mientras Fili y Kili reían y reían cada vez más alto.

Bilbo intentaba tranquilizar a todos ellos señalando que nadie se iba a casar, que nadie era la pareja de nadie, y que no se podía oler nada porque no se habían dado indicios para esas ridículas teorías.

—Simplemente me invitó a comer cordialmente, como compañeros de trabajo...

—¿Quien te invitó a comer? —Fue Dwalin esta vez, apareció desde atrás haciendo que Bilbo diera un respingo y se echara a un lado dejándole pasar. Era un hombre imponente. Alto, calvo y lleno de tatuajes que sobre salían por el cuello de su traje bien planchado—.

—Vamos Dwalin, deja al pobre chico... Le has asustado. —Dijo Kili acercándose al imponente hombre despacio—. ¡Uy mira! El ascensor ya esta aquí...

—¡Thorin! —gritó Dwalin—.

Toda la compañía se giró hacía el despacho de Thorin, al final del largo pasillo. Thorin iba cargado con un montón de carpetas, un maletín y la americana en la mano. Bilbo sintió como el corazón le subía a la garganta.

Thorin se despidió de April y se acercó despacio hasta ellos. Cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que su cuerpo emitía era más majestuoso que el anterior. Movía su cuerpo con calma, con una deliciosa delicadeza, haciendo cada movimiento único e irrepetible. Miraba a Bilbo fijamente antes de aparecer en el circulo de visión de todos los presentes. Fue entonces cuando aparto bruscamente la vista de él y la dirigió a Dwalin.

—Ya estoy aquí... ¿Nos vamos? —Miró detalladamente a todos los presentes, plantados frente a ellos esperando el ascensor—. ¿Se puede saber que hacéis todos aquí, plantados como setas?

—Hablábamos con Bilbo... —se atrevió a decir Ori—.

—Me alegro... —Se hizo el silencio—. ¡Ah, por cierto, Bilbo! —Thorin fue hasta el joven, quien por un momento creyó que el corazón le saldría por la boca—. Necesito que mañana lleves estos papeles al gestor de la calle de Provença, el té dará una factura. Será solo un momento. Puedes ir por la mañana, si te va mejor, antes de venir por aquí.

Bilbo cogió la carpeta azul y asintió subiendo y bajando la cabeza.

—Muy bien, —Thorin siguió su camino hasta las puertas metálicas del ascensor—. ¡El día ya se ha acabado señores, ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí! Marchen a sus casas...

El ascensor había llegado, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y Thorin subió antes que ninguno de los presentes tuviera el valor de hacerlo. Dwalin le siguió y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron a sus espaldas.

¿Que narices acababa de pasar?

Todos se quedaron callados un instante y dando media vuelta, fueron hacía las escaleras. Acordaron bajar por las escaleras, así no perderían tanto tiempo. Toda la compañía, excepto Fili, Kili, Bilbo y Balin se fue, parloteando y comentando la extraña situación. Desfilaron uno a uno frente a los ojos de Bilbo. Cada uno con sus peculiaridades, cada uno diferente y a la vez todos iguales.

—Prefiero seguir esperando el ascensor, soy viejo para bajar andando... —dijo Balin, con una sonrisa amable dibujada en los labios—.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para venir cada mañana a trabajar, verdad querido amigo... —Dijo Kili pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros—.

—Eso nunca, —ambos rieron—.

—¿Por que lo dices? —pregunto Bilbo—.

—Balin tendría que estar jubilado desde hace 2 años, pero por petición propia ha preferido seguir aquí con nosotros. —Fili caminó hasta las puertas metálicas y presionó el botón que llamaba al ascensor—. Nos quiere demasiado, —dijo con el cariño impregnado en la carismática mirada—. ¿Verdad Balin?

El viejo asintió.

—¿Pero eso esta permitido? —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Puedes decidir si jubilarte o no?

—Thorin solo tubo que mover unos hilos ¡Y listo! —explicó Kili como si de una aventura de dragones se tratara—.

El ascensor llegó y los presentes entraron con calma.

—¿Como ha ido tu primer día, Bilbo? —preguntó el anciano mientras sonreía—. Espero que ya te sientas como en casa...

—Esto es genial. Es mi primer empleo y no podría ser mejor, —Bilbo pensó en Thorin—. Estoy encantado de estar aquí...

Fili y Kili rieron.

Bilbo le propinó a Kili un silencioso codazo en el estómago. No quería quedar de promiscuo delante de aquel simpático hombre que le había atendido cuando Bilbo llegó a Erebor S.L por primera vez.

El ascensor bajaba despacio.

—No hay trabajo mejor que este, ¿verdad Bilbo? —dijo Kili—.

—Sería mas tranquilo si no estuvierais vosotros dos, —dijo Balin que había captado las intenciones de los hermanos—.

Las puertas se abrían y los presentes salieron del ascensor a buen paso para poder dejar pasar a la gente que subía.

—Entonces no sería todo tan divertido, —Kili miró a su hermano que ya empezaba a ponerle esa mirada de _basta de bromas_—.

Fili tenia una mirada infalible que funcionaba a la perfección con su hermano. Cada vez que le dedicaba una de esas miradas, Kili sabía perfectamente que se estaba excediendo y que se diera, a él y a todos los demás, un descanso. No era una mirada de enfado o de ira retenida, más bien era una mirada relajada, con una curva dibujada en los labios, como una sonrisa torcida.

Así que Kili calló y Bilbo se fijó en el gesto. Sonrió.

Los cuatro se detuvieron en medio del gran concurrido recibidor del edificio. La entrada, situada a la derecha, daba a la Diagonal llena de transito, de gente que paseaba con bicicletas, patines o simplemente caminaba por el paseo que dividía la vía. La luz ambarina del atardecer inundaba la enorme estancia a través de las vitrinas de cristal transparente que cubrían toda la fachada. Eso provocaba que los caminantes exteriores vieran el interior, y los trabajadores que estaban dentro, vieran el exterior y fueran complacidos por la luminosidad que el exterior les brindaba.

—Bueno señores, yo me marcho ya... —dijo el hombre de barba blanca—. Tengo el coche en el párking —miró a Bilbo—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Bilbo. Espero que te sientes bien aquí, con todos nosotros, y que trabajes duro.

Bilbo asintió, no supo que responder ante aquel consejo. Así que resto callado para no estropear nada.

—Hasta mañana, chicos —dijo Balin a los hermanos y dándose media vuelta—.

—¡Hasta mañana, Balin! —dijeron ambos al unisono—.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta. Bilbo siguió el paso de los hermanos. Aun no conocía el ritmo de la rutina en la empresa e intentaba imitar todo lo que vía, todas las costumbres.

Cruzaron la gran puerta de cristal y llegaron a la calle. Había refrescado y Bilbo se puso la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano. No entendía como Fili y Kili podían ir sin chaqueta, ni siquiera la llevaban en la mano. Era una camisa fina, únicamente, lo que cubría sus torsos del suave pero frio viento de octubre.

—¿Quieres que te acerquemos a casa, Bilbo? —dijo Fili con una sonrisa—.

—No, no tranquilos...

—De verdad, no nos importa —dijo Kili—. Así vemos donde vives.

Bilbo rió.

—No, no es por nada... Es que había pensado pasarme por casa de mi hermana, que vive por aquí cerca. —Mintió Bilbo. La casa de su hermana no estaba particularmente cerca. Le costaría llegar hasta allí subir la Diagonal hasta Glorias y luego cinco paradas de metro. Pero a él no le importaba, disfrutaba la compañía de sus pensamientos y de la soledad que el metro, lleno de personas extrañas, le transmitía—.

—Bien, como quieras... —dijo Fili entristecido—.

—¡Pero prométenos que un día de estos nos dejarás llevarte! —Añadió Kili con una gran exclamación—. Quiero ver donde vives.

—Que miedo... —Bromeó Bilbo—.

—Promételo...

—Lo prometo —rió Bilbo en un suspiro, como si le estuviera prometiendo un caramelo a un niño—.

El paisaje cambió. La atmósfera era borrosa, ya estaba dentro de la boca del metro. Todo estaba sucio. El metro del centro es lo peor. Huele a congestión de humanidad. Asqueroso. Demasiada gente, demasiados olores diferentes, demasiado ruido innecesario. Mucho egoísmo junto. Porque cuando entras en el metro te conviertes en un ser egoísta, que únicamente se centra en entrar y salir, subir escaleras y bajarlas. Nunca le das importancia a la gente que pasa por tu lado. Nunca te paras a pensar en que la persona que tienes al lado quiere subir antes al vagón y le brindas paso, no. Simplemente entras y buscas asiento con la mayor rapidez y astucia posible. El metro nos convierte a todos en seres egoístas.

Bilbo no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la parada de Glorias y que ahora estaba metiendo la tarjeta de metro en la boca de la puerta automática. Se había puesto los cascos en cuanto se había despedido de los dos hermanos. Había olvidado el camino que había recorrido desde Erebor S.L. hasta la boca del metro, como si se hubiera emborrachado y no recordara nada de la noche anterior. La sensación venia siendo la misma que cuando Bilbo se ponía los auriculares en las orejas o escuchaba música tranquilamente en casa, solo. Era entonces como si en su mente se pulsara el botón de_ reset_ y se olvidara de todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento y de todo lo que estaba viviendo en el momento. El mundo pasaba a un plano inferior. Dentro de la cabeza de Bilbo únicamente se oía su propia voz y en este momento, en el que Bilbo subía al metro en dirección Fondo de la Línia 1, sonaba _Ain't No Sunshine_ de Bill Withers. Cuando cogía el transporte público, cuando más gente veía, cuando más repulsión sentía de lo que veía, era cuando más tranquilo y relajado se sentía. No sabía porqué, pero así era. Es algo extraño. Pero claro, Bilbo es extraño.

Fue en la parada del Clot cuando un destello fugaz apareció en su mente. Dejando la música a un segundo plano. Ahora sonaba _Yours_ de Ella Henderson, algo más actual quizás. Tampoco era su propia voz la que había pasado a un primer plano dentro de su cabeza, si no la de alguien extremadamente diferente. Era como si se hubiera colado a patadas en su mente, como si le hubiera costado horrores entrar y ahora no había nada ni nadie que le sacara de allí. El recuerdo se aferraba con fuertes brazos en la mente de Bilbo. Esa voz, esas vibraciones en cada sonido que acariciaban sus finos labios, cada movimiento que emitía, sus ojos...

Sus ojos.

Bilbo se mordió el labio y apretó las piernas, tensas. Fue entonces que se recordó a si mismo que estaba en el metro, lleno de gente.

Se había ruborizado pensando en Thorin delante de los ojos de los extraños que compartían el mismo vagón que él.

La canción había cambiado y ya estaba en su parada, Sant Andreu.

Bajó del metro y subió las escaleras dispuesto a salir a la calle, y quiso entonces hacer lo que hacía siempre que escuchaba música. Así que, después de los extraños pensamientos que habían acechado su mente, el mundo volvió a deshacerse. Todo volvió a desaparecer, y fue entonces cuando subió el volumen de los auriculares al máximo, mientras Lana del Rey interpretaba su _Blue Jeans._

Ya casi había anochecido cuando el ruido de la calle, el tráfico y el frió aire de octubre, le envolvió por completo mientras caminaba y se adentraba en el barrio que le había visto crecer.

**¡Buenas!**

**¿De veras os acordáis de mi? No puedo creer que haya tarado tanto en colgar el capítulo. Me quedé mortalmente atascada, y creo que me ha quedado un poco raro. Si, definitivamente es un pésimo capítulo. Pero en estos momentos de mi vida no puedo escribir nada mejor que esta porquería de capítulo. Sin embargo, el próximo lo tengo escrito desde hace un tiempo, ya que lo escribí un día en que me sentía algo melancólica (?) No os creáis que el capítulo siguiente será hiper mega depresivo, no no! Pero será (espero) chulo:)**

**No quiero que penséis que voy a dejar esta historia abandonada, ¡eso jamás! Quiero terminarla, y aun queda mucho, mucho, mucho... Espero que no os canséis de esperarme y ya no os acordéis cuando actualice. Prometo, ¡Ahora si! Que esta vez colgaré el próximo antes que este. Ya lo tengo casi acabado, así que prontito prontito.**

**Dejad, plisss, vuestras amables opiniones de la historia, capi o lo que queráis comentar. ¡Cualquier cosa! Me sacáis una sonrisa todos cuando dejáis un review, enserio. **

**El mundo se cierne sobre mi en estos momentos, estoy hasta el cuello de deberes, estoy ahogada en exámenes. Mi vida social se desvanece, mi inspiración se marchita cual margarita en medio de una tempestad. **

**No tengo tiempo para mi _fandom_, moriré próximamente si no me dedico MÁS a él. **

**PD: (No me callo, eh?) Estoy leyendo Fangirl, un libro que esta TOP TOP, es super genial. Os lo recomiendo a todos. _Alerta Spoiler: Va de una fangirl que escribe fanfictions._**


End file.
